Forbidden
by dictionizzuh
Summary: What if Dylan, Edward and Bella's daughter fell for Jacob's son and viceversa? Find Out Now!
1. Dylan Elizbeth

**Blaed is pronounced like; Blade. Short for Blaedon. Pronounced like; Blay-don**

**Mackenzie is courtesy of Madeline Vogel. I changed her life **_**a lot**_** but if you would like to hear more about her, go to zukaddy, the author, and the story Blue Moon! It's very good. Love ya Mad-E!**

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV:

"Dylan Elizabeth I'm not going to call you one more time! Now get in here, its lunch time."

"I'm coming," She sang to me. I smiled. My daughter had turned into a fine young lady over these past years. She loved to sing, and was amazing at it. She also loved animals which were weirdly drawn to her. She enjoyed running, and was fantastic at that too. She was smart, supermodel beautiful, and gave me everything you could want from a 16 year old. I loved her dearly, but she hated time indoors, and it was tough to get her to eat, and sleep, because no one around her ever did.

"Dylan honey, do what your mother says," Edward strolled into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around my waist to kiss my neck. He had never once yelled at Dylan, and as a baby he had been shamelessly proud of her. Showing everyone who was around how she was starting to get her teeth!

"Get a room," Alice walked in too. She had fully re controlled her powers, and they were annoying as usual, but useful at times.

"Jealous Jasper's not around?" Edward asked, not releasing me. I turned around in the loop of his arms to face him, "Are you still going out hunting tonight with the Wolves being so weird?" Wolves were our code for Werewolves when Dylan was around. We didn't want her to be confused by the different magical species she didn't even know existed. She, of course knew about vampires, but not about werewolves, and my past with Jacob. From what I had heard from my father, it sounded like Jake had imprinted on a woman named Mackenzie. They actually had a pup around the same time I had Dylan. I was happy for him, but I still didn't want to see him.

"I don't see why not. We live here now, it's our land." He listened for Dylan. Not hearing anything, he said quietly, "He should just move on. I don't know why they're acting so weird. It's not our fault they don't like our presence."

"I know, but I'm still not sure it's safe, because Alice can't see them in her visions."

"Don't you worry about me; I'll always come back to you." He kissed me softly on my lips.

"Gross," Dylan said. "You expect me to eat now?" She laughed a twinkling laugh, and sat gracefully down at the table, after snatching her sandwich off the island.

Dylan's POV:

I finished my sandwich, and ran back outside, with my mother calling something after me about shoes. I ran and ran, the air whipping my face and hair, my white hippie skirt flowing behind me. I was faster than an Olympic runner. I was as beautiful as a runway model. I had a better voice than Beyonce. I was strong, and smart, and free, the result of two special vampire parents. But something was missing. I felt empty inside. I stopped to sit on a large, moss covered log, and began to sing my bird song. Birds fluttered around me, not nervous at all. They landed on the log, and in my hair. On my shoulders and hands. I released them from my spell, and sang the deer song. I heard their light footsteps quickly flowing my way, and soon three does came along with their young fawns trailing behind. I stroked their face, and ears. Squatting to scratch the little fawns' chins. I released them too. I loved this part. I called to the wolves for the first time since moving to my new home. Usually this called animals from a mile or two around, and I wasn't sure there were any wolves in this area. I closed my eyes, and continued to sing. I prayed a wolf would come. They were one of my favorite to sing to, and they had so much personality. I finished the wolf's sad song, and opened my eyes. Before me was one, huge, snowy white wolf with wide golden eyes. It was so odd. I had only see wolves with pure white fur in Alaska, and they were _much_ smaller than this. I approached with no sound, barely breathing. The wolves were always the most cautious with me, but I had never seen one with such wide, beautiful eyes. But I knew mine could match them. He looked like he wanted to run, but couldn't. Like I knew he would. My eyes held his, as I came to sit a foot from him.

"Don't be scared. I swear not to hurt you." I stroked his shoulder, and he shivered. I had never seen a wolf with so much personality, like a human was stuck inside the wolf's body. I started humming the wolf's song, and he closed his eyes. I stroked his face with my long, white fingers, and rubbed his ears. He hummed, a strange sound for a wolf, and I smiled. When he opened his eyes again, they showed trust, just like I had hoped. I stopped humming, and stood. I released him, and let him make his own choices. "Follow me." He did as he was asked. I ran, and he matched my pace step for step, also unusual for a standard wolf. I just ran, no direction, just running. But when I started trialing through the forest, I realized where I was taking him. The meadow where I was made. I burst through the last line of brush, and sprawled on my back like an eagle, panting in the noon's spring sunlight. I always ran. Rain, snow, I ran. It was sometimes hard to sit at school, because I wanted to run. But on summer days like these, I could run whenever I wanted, and the sun accompanied me sometimes. This _was_ forks after all; it rained almost all the time. But when the sun made an appearance, it was lovely.

I had expected the wolf to leave now, but instead he came to lay by my side, looking in my eyes, and almost glowing in the sunlight. His eyes had a look of wonder in them, and I couldn't look away. This close to him, I felt radiating warmth. Was I getting sick form all of the running in the rain? He stirred, like he had heard something, and stood. I ran my fingers down his chest, tangling them in the long, soft fur. "Goodbye," I said in almost a whisper. He sighed quickly, and ran. Disappearing into the brush. Wolves, _sooooo _mysterious.

Blaed's POV: 

This was all wrong. I was supposed to spy on her. No fall in love with her. I had been wandering in the woods, trying to catch a glimpse of the enemy. The Cullen's daughter. She was a few hundred yards away, and I was in my human form, wandering through the woods in sweats, and no top. My dad's favorite ensemble. But then I heard this music. It was like nothing I'd ever heard before, and the wolf inside me howled back to the song. Before I could stop myself, I had burst into my wolf form, and was sprinting towards the heartbreaking sound. My feet carried me to the most beautiful person in the world. My soul's match. I could barely breathe, and when she stopped singing, and opened her eyes, I couldn't think. She made my chest burst with joy, and my heart swell with love. Then she slid off the log, and made not one sound when she sat right in front of me. "Don't be scared. I swear not to hurt you." She stroked my shoulder, and I shivered as electric coursed through my body. As she started to hum again, I closed my eyes with the effort of not turning back into a human, to hold her, and kiss her. I concentrated on the soft strokes she placed on my face, and when she pulled her fingers through my fur, I hummed with pleasure. I completely trusted her. I couldn't convince myself to think of her as the enemy. Even though Sam, the pack, and even my own father had told me what bad news vampires, and their spawn were. But she was _human_. Even though she must smell like vampire, all I could smell was the wonderful floral scent radiating off her skin. She stopped humming, and I could think a little better. Then she murmured "Follow me," and began running. I ran for all I was worth. I could have followed her to the end of the earth. We ran for a long time, then burst through some brush into a small, pretty clearing. I lay down next to her, not wanting to leave, never wanting to leave, and she seemed surprised. _Blaed? Where are you? _Sam._ Blaed Jake needs you._ Seth. _Son, I'm going to hunt you down if you're not here within the next ten minutes. _Dad. Oh my god. Dad. He was going to _kill_ me. I had been gone for hours, and I had to go home. She tangled her snowy fingers in my matching fur, and said, "Goodbye," Very quietly. I debated on staying longer, just to be with her, but the voices in my head would just spoil my remaining moments with her, and I didn't want any of the others hear my thoughts about her. I sighed, and started home. I rolled in some lush moss to rid myself of her scent when I was a good distance away from her. When I got home my father was angry, and my mother worried.

"Blaed, I sent you out to get milk from the store. Milk! You're gone for hours, no phone, not wolf form for me to talk to you through your thoughts, no message! Where were you?"

"Jake. Stop. I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation. Blade, where did you go?" My father crossed his arms across his huge chest. I didn't know what else to tell them besides the truth. Or part of it anyway.

"I wanted to get a glimpse of the Cullen's daughter." My mother gasped, and my father looked like I'd punched him in the gut.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"The Cullens daughter, remember? They had her like a while ago. She's probably like 15 or 16 by now." I said matter-of-factly. _Just my age too._

"I remember Blaed." My father looked a little green.

"You didn't talk to her did you?" My mother asked.

"No." Not _technically._

"Good. You're not to ever go near there again. Do you hear me?" My father asked.

"Why?" I almost yelled. "She doesn't do anything wrong." I had been through my father's thoughts on the whole Bella thing. "Just because you couldn't hold on to Bella doesn't mean her daughter's a two-timer also." He looked like he wanted to hit me, but he just turned and stalked out of the house.

"That was below the belt, man." My best friend Landon walked into the house.

"I don't care. It's not my fault she left him, and he's so damn bitter, let's go. Bye Ma."

"By Mrs. Black." Landon said politely. I snorted, and slammed the screen door on the way out. We walked to the beach. Talking all the way.

"Landon, she was perfect. Absolutely perfect. I can't even explain it. It was like, like Christmas morning." I blurted out. "When you see all the presents around that big glowing tree, and you just want to explode, you're so excited, and happy. I have to see her again. I have to speak to her." He laughed.

"You're hooked, dude." I smiled.

"Like a fish."

Edward's POV:

Dylan seemed distracted. I hated to see my little girl unhappy. Her long, stylishly messy hair hung around her face as she plucked at the strings on her acoustic guitar.

"I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin' like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place" She sang Bubbly, and I just listened for a while, sitting in the biggest chair across from the couch she was on. When she finished, I went to sit beside her.

"What's the matter? Are you upset? Sad? Please tell me." Just like her mother, I couldn't read Dylan's thoughts. She looked up at me, surprised.

"Nothing, dad. I'm just thinking."

"About what, baby?"

"Just about some animals I saw in the woods today." She shrugged. I hoped that she wasn't hiding anything from me.

"Nothing dangerous, right?" I trusted her, but sometimes she was to brave for her own good.

"Nope."

"Okay. Time for bed then." She glanced at the clock over the fireplace, 11:30.

"Dad, its only 11:30." She looked at me frowning.

"I know. But school starts in three days, and I'm leaving to hunt soon."

"Ugh, school. Don't remind me."

"What? You should like school. In your old school you were on student council, and in all the plays, you had plenty of friends and-much to my dismay-lots of boys on your tail." I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, daddy. None of those guys interest me. School is just so bothering. I hate having to sit still for like 8 hours! It's extremely annoying. You're lucky you don't have to do it. Well, anyway, I'll go to bed if you want me to," She kissed me on the cheek, "Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight baby." We stood, and I ran out the door to meet up with Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. Leaving Bella, and Alice to watch over my little girl.


	2. School

**Chapter 2**

Dylan's POV:

School had started again. It seemed like I had blinked, and now it was the first morning I had been forced to wake up early again. Even though I usually woke up around 5:00 AM, even in the summer, I was aggravated that anyone would try to force me to do anything. I slowly got dressed, and was a little late to school. My tiny show of sticking it to the man. I drove up to the school in my dad's Coupe, and immediately realized that it was to fancy. Whatever, what did I care if people like me or my car? It was good to stand out. I wasn't going to try to blend in like a nobody. _You're Dylan Cullen._ I reminded myself. _Smart, bold, and free._

It was weird to go to a school with like, a million buildings. I was used to one large building. I got a schedule from the secretary, and headed off to homeroom, the rain pattering off my hood. I strolled confidently into building 3, 10 minutes late, unconcerned. If I got in trouble I would just crack out the old baby eyes I used on daddy, and play it new girl.

"It was nice of you to join us, Miss Cullen." A balding teacher said as I walked in the room. Heads snapped up from every direction at the new name. I could practically hear their thoughts, _Fresh meat, yummy._

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was uh…" I struggled to come up with an excuse, "Getting a schedule." I smiled as I waved my slip in the air, but he didn't look like he bought it.

"Sit."

"Yes Ma'am." He looked angry at my making fun. I smiled again at him, and moved to the seat in the back of the room. It really didn't matter if I was bad now. He would soon find out that I was worth the trouble for my smarts. The rest of the day was pretty boring, except when I got to lunch. A few girls who were completely full of them selves had singled me out as popular, and were crowding around me into the cafeteria. I strolled over to a big round table, and while a bunch of my groupies gathered around me, I sat, and tried to ignore them. I didn't eat anything. I had all but gotten out of the habit ever since I had learned that I was living with vampires when I was 5. Another boy approached me, trying to tell me his name. I ushered for him to sit in the chair beside me, not looking at his face. I am not a mean person, but I was always grumpy on the first day of school, and the populers at this school were even more annoying than at my last school. At least his voice wasn't as annoying as theirs. In fact, as I looked down at a napkin, and started tearing it apart, I realized it wasn't annoying at all. It was deep, and soft. I wanted to ask his name, so I looked up and opened my mouth to do just that. "What did you say your name…" I trailed off as I noticed something terribly familiar about him. His eyes. I leaned forward, and narrowed my eyes. "Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked. He had been intensely locking his unusually golden gaze with mine, but now he stared down at the table. I felt a warmth like in the forest a few days ago, and wondered what was up.

"No. I don't think so." I took the opportunity to asses him. He was muscular, with skin that looked like mine; light and creamy. He had longish white-blonde hair, but not the dyed kind, and a broad chest. He had long legs that I could tell would make him very tall when he stood. I liked what I saw. He was _very_ handsome, and had an untamed look in his eye. It was also portrayed in his adorably messy, long hair. When I expected to try to meet his gaze, I found that it was already played on me. He was assessing me too. When he finally realized I caught him staring, he flushed a little, and I laughed out loud. He had obviously liked what he saw too. "Dylan. Dylan Cullen." I shook his hand, and he grinned at me with straight, white teeth. Was there anything wrong with the guy?

"I'm Blaed. Blaedon Black." I gasped. A Black? _That's_ what was wrong with him. His mouth gaped as I stood.

"I'm very sorry. I have to go." I sped away, and my groupies hastened to catch up. _What is he even doing here? He should be going to the high school in La Push. _

In the parking lot after school, he tried to talk to me again. "Dylan. Dylan it's not our fault. It doesn't have to be this way!" I clenched my books to my chest and turned to face him.

"You knew? You knew and you still tried to approach me. You are unbelievable, you know that?" He grinned.

"I tell myself that everyday." I shook my head, and tried not to smile. He was _so_ cute, and I was right, he was _really_ tall. I sighed.

"Nothing can happen between us. Our parents hate each other. If your dad had any charm at all, I wouldn't even exist." He smiled.

"Well he doesn't, and you do, and I'm really happy about that." He came towards me until we were only a foot apart. I felt the warmth yet again. It was like it was coming off his skin now, though. "Your parents have been keeping something from you. You have a right to know. I can't say this directly, I've made like a…" He struggled for the right words, "like an oath. But," he leaned in, and I thought he might kiss me, but he just put his mouth by my ear, our chests bumping, and started to hum. I tried to place the tune. Why was it so familiar? His scent and closeness was _very_ dizzying. Finally it clicked into place. I gasped.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked, leaning back to look into his eyes. The gold and white blonde bangs in his eyes clicked too, and my eyes widened. _The wolf!_ _He looks just like the wolf_ _from the forest! That's my wolf song! What is going on?_

"Awooo." He fake howled very quietly.

"That's impossible." I debated.

"Is it? Because I don't think so. Let's not talk about that here, though. I could get into big trouble with my pack." He grabbed a lock of my hair, and started braiding it. "Please take a ride with me." Changing the subject, he nodded to a black motorcycle behind him.

"Are you completely insane? No!"

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because my _father_ is probably pacing the floor right now, wondering where I am. Which reminds me, I have to go." I whirled, and stalked away from him. Despite my dramatic exit, he just followed me to my car. As I put the key into the hole, he whistled in appreciation.

"Nice ride."

"It's my Dad's."  
"The guy's got good taste in cars, and women." I laughed.

"Apparently your dad did too. He just wasn't as successful." He laughed too, and I sank into my car.

"Goodbye Blaed." I sighed, "If only you had a different last name. I really _did_ like you, by the way."

"Don't say it like it's over. Things change all the time." He bent over, and went to kiss my lips. At the last moment, I felt like he thought I was too easy, so instead of letting him plant a kiss on my lips, I pecked his cheek, and rolled up my window, pulling out of the parking spot. I heard him laughing as I pulled away.

…

"Dylan, what took you so long? How was your first day?" My dad pulled me into a hug as I walked in the door, without letting me respond. I ended shortly. He looked hurt, and I would have apologized, but my conversation with Blaed had left me aggravated.

"Have you been keeping something from me about the Blacks?" His guilty face reeked with a yes. "Are you kidding me? He really is a… a…" I couldn't force myself to say werewolf, "How could you not tell me? I'm your daughter." I stomped up the stairs to my room, ignoring anything else he said to me to in an attempt to soothe my estimations.

Since it was the first day of school, I didn't have any homework, so I went on my computer for while, and e-mailed all of my lost friends from California. When I finished, it was 10:30, and I still wasn't ready for sleep. I jumped from my windowsill onto the garage's roof with only a slight _Tap_, as my pads hit the rough tiling. I had to run. The rain was coming down terribly, but I ran anyway. It was going to stop in an hour or two, if you could rely on a weather man at all. I ran, and ran, and ran until the souls of my feet started to bleed. Even then, I still wanted to run my heart out. Run Blaed out of my system, and let the whipping rain against my face wash away the scummy feeling my parents' lies had left on my skin. I collapsed on the leafy forest floor, and cried myself dry. I cried for my mother's love of Jacob, and for my father, and for Blaed, and for me.

Finally, when I was almost done crying, he was there, picking me up, and carrying me home. With no shirt on, just sweat pants, I saw how white he really was. It was so odd. He was like an albino Indian. I reached up to stroke his face like I had when he was a wolf. A warm tear, the last, rolled down my cheek as he closed his eyes. Finally, the rain began to die down, settling on a steady drizzle.

"It's true isn't it? You're really a werewolf." I finally could say it. He nodded a yes, and I remembered his oath.

"Would you like to see?" I nodded too. He set me down on the soft, damp grass, and ran into the forest. I waited, shivering, the sudden lack of his intense warmth leaving me in chills. His snowy wolf form came loping towards me, with sweats in its mouth, and seeing it again, I had no doubt it was him. He sat beside me, and rested his chin on top of my head, humming in that strange way again, radiating like a heater. I began absently stroking his fur. As my light petting became rash, stronger, her began to hum louder, his frame vibrating. Soon it was no longer a creamy white wolf sitting beside me, but a boy. An extremely _naked_ boy. I smiled. It was _very _self-satisfying to know that I had such an effect on him, that I could change hi back into his human form, just by tugging on his fur a little.

"Do you have any idea how _good_ that feels?" He groaned. I snorted. Putting both hands behind his head, grabbing two handfuls of hair, I pulled his face to mine, and kissed him for a few moments. I broke away, and grabbed his sweatpants, tossing them to him. He laughed, and put them on.

"Will you ever just let me _kiss _you?"

"It's more fun to let you get your hopes up, them snatch them away." I said truthfully.

"You're extraordinary." He sighed, looking into my eyes.

"I tell myself that everyday." He laughed, and stood, offering me his hand. I stood without taking the hand, but immediately regretted it. My feet were like standing on hot coals. I gasped, and he caught me before I could hit the ground. "That's enough of that," He murmured, before picking me up in the new married couple way.

"I'll bet you're really enjoying this." I growled as he ran me the rest of the way home. He nodded, grinning, and stopped at the house. I expected him to have to somehow boost me up, but instead he just crouched, me still in his arms, and jumped inhumanly high onto the garage roof, with no sound whatsoever. Laying me on the bed, he tried to kiss me, but I put a hand on his lips.

"That was a one-time thing, buddy," I said below a whisper, "I told you, we can't be together." He took my fingers, and kissed them, before I wrenched my hand away.

"But we will." He said, and left noiselessly.


	3. Casey

**Chapter 3**

Blaedon's POV:

Dylan wasn't at school the next day, and I couldn't stop thinking about her. Was she purposely missing school to avoid me? Had I been too forward with her the night before? I knew I was being absurd, though. She was obviously absent because of her feet. When I had run back to her in my fur, she had had the smell of blood, and mud lingering around her feet. One thing I _could_ give the girl was that she could run! Those feet would be extremely raw today. I wished I could go to see her, but my last name forbade it, and her family would surely be around.

Dylan's POV:

My feet were torn apart. The bottoms were terrible, even though I had washed them gently, but thoroughly the night before, when I had taken a shower to rid myself of Blaed's scent. I sprayed my room with Febreeze multiple times. _I_ couldn't smell anything, but my family had an amazing sense of smell, being vampires. I thought I'd gotten the scent away, but wouldn't let my parents into my room anyway. I played it off like I was still mad at them, and that's why I didn't want them in here. They would never invade my privacy by opening the door though, even though it wasn't even locked in their eyes. They were out, anyway. Where? I had no idea. I should have known I couldn't keep _everyone_ out.

"Hey," Alice said swinging through my window with an acrobat's grace and practice. "I know your little secret… Well I guess it's actually a _big_ secret." She said sitting down on my bed. My room suddenly seemed a lot hotter.

"What would that be?" I asked nervously.

"You've had a boy in here. Though, I have no idea how you got him in here," She went to my bureau to play with the twirling ballerina on my music box. "But you did an admirable job of trying to cover him up." She said without looking at me.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked. But there was still hope. She hadn't said anything about a werewolf boy, just a boy. She sighed.

"Nothing," She came to sit beside me on the bed again, "Just be careful. Your mother loved Edward so much when she had you. She knew she was ready to have children with him, even if they didn't think it was possible. Though you are the best thing that has ever happened to any of us, even you weren't a planned baby." I was completely mortified. Did Alice really think I would sleep with someone in my own home?

"I'm not some tramp, Alice. I'm still a virgin, and I plan to keep it that way for at least a little while longer." She smiled.

"I know, baby. I promise not to tell your parents, but just be careful. Don't let yourself get wrapped up in some crush, and let it get to far too soon." She ruffled my hair, and walked out my door. She was absolutely the best.

…

A few days later, I had recovered enough to put on a pair of chestnut UGGS, and go to school. I was immediately surrounded by my "girls", and bombarded with questions. But there was only one of the "Boys" I was looking for. No matter how much I had tried to keep him out of my mind, I felt Blaed deprived. Like I was dying of thirst, and no matter how much other flavors I had to choose from I only wanted _that _one. He strolled up to me looking bashful, his hands in his pockets. He slipped through the circle of people around me, and wrapped an arm around my waist confidently. I saw a few boys drift away as he claimed me in that simple gesture. It made me angry and happy at the same time. I shook him off, not ready to let him have that much ownership over me. Ownership over me without my consent made me feel as gross as the lies my parents had dumped over my head. He just grinned, shaking off the rejection with a _so what?_ Maybe that's why I couldn't resist him.

"Where ya' been Dill?" Dill? Yuck.

"Don't call me that. And it's none of your business." I said.

"What _can_ I call you, then? Baby? Sweetheart? Honey?" He asked smartly. The girls all wiggled their eyebrows at each other suggestively.

"None. You don't _own _me Blaedon." I said walking-more like _limping_-slowly away as the bell rang to art class. Just as I had expected, he followed me out into the misty drizzle.

"Dylan," he pleaded. Out of the ears of our friends, he could abandon his pride like a disease. "Dylan please don't be like that. I've missed you _so_ much." He slipped the arm around my waist again, trying to be cute, I suppose. I wasn't taking any of his crap. More than three days and no phone call? I don't _think_ so. I shook him off again, despite the convenient heater he had momentarily provided.

"Stop _doing_ that." I said disgustedly.

"Why? I like it." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Because in the three days I've been gone, you hadn't missed me enough to call me at all. Plus, I will _not_ be with you. I have decided we just aren't meant to be." I said icily. Why was I saying that? I didn't mean that. It was like word vomit, I just couldn't stop. "You are a self-confident, snobby _dog_." I spat out. But I _liked_ his over-confidence. Stop it! Stop it! But the damage was done. He looked like I'd smacked him in the face. He stopped in his tracks, and I continued on. I barely knew why I was doing this. But it was like a band-aid. At least now it was done and over with. Now I just had to find another boy to take his place to prove to people we weren't together still. As I walked into art I looked for someone on my five rules list; tall, cute, smart, built, and funny. Where was the harm in looking right away? The sooner Blaed got over me, the sooner I could get over him. I took my seat, and began to sort them down one by one. Too short, to fat, to skinny, to wimpy, not cute enough. My teacher yanked me out of my searching by pulling out these sharp, scary looking, curvy knives. I _hated_ blood. Considering who I lived with, that was pretty funny. If someone got cut, I was going to _freak._ Or pass out, at least. She handed them out, and began explaining how we were going to cut images into the plastic tiles, to make prints. I gulped, and prayed everyone would be extra careful. They weren't. Fifteen minutes into class, the girl right in _front_ of me sliced her finger open, and I thought I was going to be sick.

"Are you okay?" The boy beside me asked. I glanced over at him.

"No. I hate blood." I said wrapping my arms around my middle, trying not to puke.

"Mrs. Lock, I think we need a pass to the nurse." He said raising his hand, and pointing to me.

"Oh dear. Yes, all three of you go to the nurse immediately." She said. The boy beside me helped me up, and walked me into the cool drizzle, an arm around my waist. I let him keep it there. Once I took a few breaths of the cool air, I felt much better. The girl in front of us walked on, disappearing into the fog, but I slowed the boy holding me up until we were at a crawling pace.

"You okay?" He asked, looking into my eyes. He had nice eyes, I realized. They were striking green. He had inky black hair, like Alice, and that made his emerald eyes stick out even more.

"I'm a little better, thanks." I said. We sat on the sidewalk, and I wrapped my left arm around his waist to give myself a little more warmth. He seemed a little surprised by my gesture, "Sorry. I'm not really ready to go back to class, but now I'm a little cold." I laughed shortly.

"No no, it's fine. You just have super cold hands. Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before." I nodded.

"I moved here over the summer with my family. I'm Dylan Cullen," I shook his hand with my free one.

"Casey Walker." A nice name. I heard footsteps through the fog, and expected it to be the other girl returning, but it was Blaed.

"Shit,"

"Who's that?"

"He's sort of like an ex."

"Fantastic." Blaed came into hearing range, and we quieted.

"What's this?" He asked, his face going red. A splash of color to his normal, creamy white,

"Blaed," I said, and noticed Casey didn't remove his grasp on me. "I've tried to tell you this every way possible. We _can not_ be together." He looked like he was going to explode with anger.

"Is there a problem here?" Casey asked.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Casey. Now, is there a problem or not? Because I think Dylan just said she doesn't want to be with you." His arm muscles flexed around me, and I realized he was _very _built. Oh, and tall, and cute. Crap, so far he was perfect.

"Listen, _Casey_. I don't think this is any of your business."

"It's about to be, if you don't walk away now." He threatened. Blaed sized him up. Apparently deciding he could take him, he shrugged.

"Go ahead, make it your problem." Casey unraveled himself, and stood. They were the same height, and I decided to stop this now, before it got ugly.

"Guys, guys. That's enough." I said placing a hand on each of their chests, and stepping between them. "We're all responsible, mature beings, now let's just walk away." I pulled Casey by his wrist, and started to walk towards art, dragging him behind me. I glanced back quickly, and saw Blaed with his hands in his pockets again, a determined look on his face.


	4. Date

**To understand anything I say in the part of this chapter with Ima, you have to read Emmett goes pretty boy by Zukaddy. **

**Chapter 4**

Dylan's POV:

"So what was that guy's deal, anyway?" Casey asked as we walked aimlessly in the direction of the art building.

"Well, I really liked him, but his father, and my parents have some pretty bad history."

"Hmmm… So you two aren't dating?"

"No."

"So you'd want to go to the movies with me on Friday?" I smiled, it would be really easy to like Casey.

"You mean like a date?"

"Sure, or not. Whichever. I want to get to know you."

"Well, I just met you today. But you did just potentially save me from Blaed." We laughed, "Just kidding. Sure, I'll go with you, and as a date too."

"Pick you up at your house at 9:00?"

"Sure." Piece of cake.

…

I limped out of my room, and saw a tall, blonde Russian woman wandering around the hallway.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused. We barely ever had humans, besides me, in our home.

"Ima." She said with a heavy Russian accent.

"No. I mean what are you doing here?"

"Alece and Umat's haira."

"Alice and Emmett's hair?"

"Umat? Eymat? What eva." She waved her hand dismissively through the air, "I do haira for prettay boi."

"Pretty boy?" I thought Emmett was Emo now. Ima nodded.

"Zoch Efferon." I sighed. Probably just another phase of his. First Emo, now Zac Efron. He had to be the oddest vampire ever. I got down the stars one painful step at a time, and sat at the table in the kitchen. I stretched forward to grab an apple to play with from the fruit bowl. Not eating it, just tossing it from hand to hand like a ball. Suddenly my mother walked into the kitchen with a stride that I envied, because my feet were too damaged to accomplish it. They were healing quickly, though. _I should be able to walk properly by Casey and my's date. _I thought as I stared dejectedly at my toes. I looked up to see my mother stroll up to sit in the chair beside me, preparing herself for a heart-to-heart. I didn't give her a chance to start on me.

"Mom, I forgive you. Now that I've cooled off, I can understand why you would want to protect me from the knowledge of Jacob Black's… Pack? Anyway, it still aggravates me that you think you can't trust me with that knowledge, but I know now, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't lie to me anymore." She sighed in relief, my mom hated awkward, mother-daughter conversations. I felt the same way.

"It's not that your dad and I didn't trust you, baby, but we just didn't want you to be overwhelmed with all of this classified information. Can you understand?" I nodded.

"Of course. Now, I thought you should know that I have a date this Friday." She perked up.

"Details."

"Exceeds on my five rules list," She knew all about the list, "His name is Casey Walker, and he asked me to the movies like a gentleman on our way back from the nurse." I fibbed a little.

"The nurse?" I'd forgotten to tell her about the art class incident. As I explained, she nodded, and smiled. I basically left Blaed out, just describing how Casey had helped me out.

"He sounds like a nice boy. I can't wait to meet him."

…

Blaed's POV:

I decided to stay home from school the next few days, afraid of how much control I would have over my wolf-self if I ran into Casey in a lonely hallway. I mostly lived in the forest, coming home to get a meal once a day. I hadn't interacted with my family at all ever since the argument about Dylan my dad and I had had. As I roamed the damp forest, I thought of ways to get her back. It was Friday night, around 9:00, and I decided to run up to see her, no matter what. Even if her father was home, I would knock to see her.

I ran up the boundary line my father had showed me long ago, and made my way to the spot where I had first seen her. I ran to her house, and paused as I saw a silver Ford F150 in the driveway. She was walking out of the house, making my heart thump in my chest, as I saw her face for the first time in days. But then I saw _him_ following her out of the house, grinning like he was thinking about a joke someone had just told. Casey opened her door to let her in, then walked around and got in. I felt sick to my stomach. They pulled out, both looking happy as can be.


	5. Kisses

**Hey guys, I hope you totally heart this chapter, cuz I definitely did. It's very fluffy, but also sorta dramatic.**

**Chapter 5**

Dylan's POV:

As we drove towards the movies, my mind wandered. Even with Casey chattering happily at my left, my thoughts kept straying back to Blaed. _Why hasn't he been at school? _I thought. _Is he hurt? Sick? Could he possibly be avoiding me? _Unless my thoughts were occupied with something of more importance, they strayed back to him over and over again. Grasping on to the last image I had seen of him. The hard, determined glint in his eyes that told me he could still want me. That even though he thought I was despicable for going out with Casey, he would fight for me.

The movie occupied my thoughts sufficiently, though. It was an amazing movie called August Rush. But I was distracted even further as Casey did the stretch-and-arm-over-my-shoulders technique. I struggled not to smile, because I knew it would offend him, but I had never actually seen it done first hand before. As I tried to get back into the movie, I felt like Casey was _much_ closer than he had been before. I also realized that he had conveniently tucked us into a dark corner on the far right, with those seats that are only two next to each other, and situated very close together. Perfect make-out spot; and I was sure he had realized that. I glanced at him, and he looked at me from the movie that I was positive he hadn't been watching. As I began to get a little nervous, I tried to convince myself that my sudden prudeness had nothing to do with Blaed. I put a hand on the back of his neck, and leaned in, just to prove to myself that I was over Blaedon Black.

…

The cool night air cleared my head a little. Casey was an amazing kisser, and by the way he proved it to me, he felt the same way about me. I was a little light headed, we had been making out for over an hour, and he was very dizzying. But the entire time, when I opened my eyes a little, it was Blaed I was kissing, not Casey. _Am I ever going to get over the guy? We weren't even dating! _Casey slung an arm over my shoulders, and I saw a bunch over girls I knew raise their eyebrows as we walked past. Casey had a smudge of my light pink lipstick on the corner of his mouth, and when I caught my reflection in a dark window, I looked as though I had just been thoroughly kissed.

He kept it PG on the front porch. Just a peck and a "Goodnight." As he climbed back into his truck, he waved goodbye, and I said lowly;

"Mom, Dad. I have to run for a while." Maybe that would thoroughly clear my head.

"Sure, baby. Just wear shoes." Everyone called me baby. I ran to the back of the wrap-around porch, and jumped up onto the tall railing. I tore off my sweater, jumped off, and hit the ground running. It felt _so_ good to be graceful again.

I ran with my arms stretched out like an eagle, my head thrown back, slowing me down, but making me feel like I was flying as I stared up at the black night sky whipping by. Before I knew it, I was singing to the wolves, and soon six or seven were running behind me in a V, me at their tip. I was so drunken with adrenaline, that I almost didn't notice the creamy white one that was much larger than the rest, throwing his head back, and howling into the wind. I pitched my voice to his howl, and together we made a beautiful, eerie song. We ran for an hour or two, and finally I was finished. I somersaulted to a stop, and the wolves were immediately surrounding me, licking my face as I rubbed ears, and scratched chins. They all leaned into the pets, tipping their heads back in ecstasy like a house pet. Including the pretty white one. I released them reluctantly, and they all left but one. We sprawled out in the tall grass, panting; Him from to sudden release, I from my vast workout.

Suddenly, he shivered into a boy beside me, and the human face that I had yearned to see so much these past few days was too much. I rolled over, and kissed him. This was the kiss I had craved. He held me closer than ever before, and gripped my back. He was even better than Casey. He would bite me hard enough to make me gasp, then I would have to redouble my efforts to make him pay. He broke away roughly, his eyes hopeful, and almost desperate.

"I love you," he choked out, his voice so husky it made me shiver, "I have loved you since the first time I saw you, and I always will love you, Dylan. I've imprinted, and I'm so glad it was on you." I stared into his eyes, and looked for some trace of a joke, but all I saw was the truth shining in those bright golden orbs.

"I love you too." I said. I was so glad I could finally tell him how I felt without thinking of my family.

"And Casey?" I felt him tense up beneath me.

"I was trying to help you get over me. But Blaed," I ran a hand through his bangs, "No matter how hard I try, I just can't keep myself away from you."

"Me neither," he said grinning, "Do you have any idea how scared I was to tell you that?"

"I kind of felt the same way." I said laughing. He kissed me quickly.

"How long do we have?" I shrugged; I could run from an hour to three. I told him so, and he smiled evilly. "What should I do with you?" He asked like a villain. I giggled, and grabbed two handfuls of hair like I had right after he turned into a wolf beside me almost a week ago. He groaned as I pulled tightly, and kissed him.

…

"Look Casey, I really like you, but I don't think it's going to work." I said to Casey the next day when he called me on my cell, "I'm sort of back with Blaed."

"What the hell are you talking about? I thought you said you two weren't dating." He said angrily.

"Well, we weren't. But I sort of met him accidentally last night, and we made up."

"Yeah, so back off," Blaed said, grabbing the phone from me. He snapped it shut, and pulled me into his arms. We sat on the ground against a tree in my parent's meadow that was now ours, as I grinned into the kiss.


	6. Under Pressure

**You wanted family to find out about Blaed, and who was I to object? You want drama? Here's drama!**

**Chapter 6**

Blaed's POV:

Dylan and I were being extremely reckless this weekend. She'd told me about the talk she and Alice had had a few days ago. But she'd also mentioned that Alice didn't know that I was a werewolf, or Jacob's son. So we were taking big risks, but we knew what we were dealing with. She even invited me in Saturday evening, and we just stayed in her room.

School was very rewarding. The look on Casey's face as Dylan and I were clenched tightly together walking towards homeroom, was priceless. I thought he was going to spontaneously de combust. I had my right arm wrapped around her waist, under her coat, and she had her left around mine. This close, I could smell her so well, and I still didn't get a hint of vampire. All my senses cared about was her scent, even though Landon complained to me that I; "Smell like a bloodsucker." Every time I saw him. Sometimes it seemed like we were switched at birth.

I looked down at her, and she glanced up at me. I grinned briefly, and kissed her happily. It was so nice to just be myself now. No more jerky, take advantage Blaed, just extremely in love Blaed. It went on like this, happily and steady, until two weeks later, when my almost-perfect life blew into bite-sized pieces.

Dylan had said her parents were hunting this Friday, so I decided to drop by to surprise her. I waited until around 10:00 to leave the safety of the cave that I had found conveniently near the border line to live in temporarily last Tuesday. Just until I could find a solid job, and afford an apartment. But it wasn't so tough for someone like me to live in the wild. I sprinted out into the terrible storm in my wolf form when the time finally came. I practically flew through the forest, one objective in mind. As I reached my goal, I stayed in my wolf form as I jumped onto the garage roof. I peered in the window;

She was sitting on her bed, painting her nails. I grinned a wolf's grin, and whined as I scratched her window softly, careful not to brake the glass. Her head shot up, startled, and grinned also as she saw my face. She jumped up, screwing the top on the shiny aqua bottle, and opened the window. I dove inside, my joints vibrated with the change, and I was in my human form, on my feet. I pecked her softly, and quickly.

"Burr." I said, getting into the bed, and under the warm covers. She climbed in too, and I stroked her hair as I stared into her eyes; "I can't stay long, baby. I just thought I'd stop by because I know how much you hate storms." She smiled softly,

"If you think I'm letting you back into that storm, you're crazy."

"But-"

"No buts," She switched off the light, "Sit… Stay… Good boy." She said in between kisses.

"Mmmm, gonna reward me?"

"Hmmm if you're lucky."

"Oh you are _so_ dead," I said, suddenly playful, "Come here, you." She squealed and giggled, as I tried to gather her into my still-soaking wet arms. Finally she gave up, and I held her close to me in a loving embrace. I squeezed her lightly, transferring my intense heat into her cold body. I stared into her captivating eyes, and kissed her deeply.

Suddenly, I heard a click as a lock broke, and some uncontrolled growling in the darkness before a force like a boulder thrown at me had cleared the air from my lungs. I fell to the floor on my hand and knees gasping for air, and trying to blink the bright, multi-colored spots from my eyes. I was pressed down until my face was in the carpet, and I felt a small, painful pressure in the middle of my back. I now knew that whoever was above me was about to snap my spine in half very easily, ending my life. And in my state, I couldn't do a thing about it.


	7. ARK

**Chapter 7**

Dylan's POV:

"Daddy," I shrieked, "Daddy NO! Daddy," I yelled, jumping off my bed to pound on his chest with both fists. I started crying, as I saw his face's expression; like a predator a milli-second before pouncing on its prey. The scariest look I'd seen in a very long time. "I love him." I whispered. His face crumpled, and there was suddenly a light at the end of the tunnel. I was his baby girl, I hadn't heard that fatal bone snap, and Blaed was still at his feet, trying to breathe. "I love him," I said a little louder as I sunk to my knees to push Blaed's white-blonde bangs from his eyes. "Please," I cried, trying to push his heavy hiking boot off of Blaed's spine. That fatal pressure would end two lives. I look into my father's murderous mask, and begged with my eyes. He removed the boot, and I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"You will leave here immediately, and never see my daughter again. Blaedon Black," He boomed, "You are to leave Washington forever, and have no contact with my daughter whatsoever, or I _will_ kill you. You have 15 minutes to leave Washington before I take you out." Even in his condition, I could see the fight in Blaed's eyes.

"Please, Blaed," I begged him, "If you die, so do I. He'll do anything to kill you, even break an ancient oath between vampires and werewolves." A tear rolled down my cheek, and he wiped it away with a thumb. How could I never see him again? But I would rather never see him, than know he was dead.

"Okay, Dylan. I'll go," He rasped. I closed my eyes. "Goodbye," He said quietly, and when I opened my eyes, he looked shocked. He stood, holding his ribs, and gasped when he tried to stand his full height, doubling over. My father's face was that same, hard mask. In that moment, I hated my father for the first time in my life.

"Dylan, come with me," Blaed said. My father's nostrils flared, and the saying; "If looks could kill." Ran through my mind. I shook my head slowly, if I went, my father would hunt us both down with Emmett and Jasper in tow, and Blaed would never survive that. But Blaed didn't understand my thoughts. His face dissolved in the pain of betrayal, and before I could open my mouth to explain, he was gone.

…

My father left the room, and my mother walked in crying without tears. _She_ may not have tears, but I did, and I cried myself dry of them that night. I lay in my mother's lap like a child again, and she stroked my back and hair until I stopped. When I was weak, and only sniffling every once in a while, she told me the entire, true story about Jacob Black. I listened in wonder. There were so many things that they hadn't told me, or had bent the truth about. She finished telling me about him falling for Mackenzie, and I sat up, asking to be alone.

I stayed in my room all weekend; not running, or eating, or sleeping. I barely moved at all. Tuesday, I decided to go to school. As I walked to art in a daze, a pair of long, pale arms wrapped around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. I almost cried out in relief, instead I just leaned into the embrace, sighing.

"I thought that I would never see you again," I said, "How are you here?" No response, "Blaed?" Still no response. I turned to see inky black, instead of white-blonde. Girly features, instead of the untamed and wild, almost dangerous, features I had come to love. But worst of all, emerald instead of gold.

"Get off of me." I growled, wrenching from his grasp. He grinned.

"What? Did daddy meet Blaed last night?" My mouth popped open, _How did he know that? _

"H… How did you-?" I started.

"Let's just say your dad seems to _really_ like me." He laughed, and walked away into the swirling mist.

…

Blaed's POV:

Friday…

I dove into the cave, my ribs splintered, but already painfully healing into place. I grabbed a pair of sweats from the back of the cave, and hastily grabbed what provisions I had. A blanket and a few articles of clothing and some food. I checked the small, battery powered clock I had leaned against a rock. I had 10 minutes to leave a note for my parents. I rushed to their house; _how can she do this to me? She said that she loved me! I love her, how can I ever not see her again? _I ran up to their front porch, and just like I had suspected, they were at Landon's house, probably having dinner with his parents. My note was brief, and I hoped that they found it soon;

_Mom and dad,_

_I'm really sorry I've such a jerk lately, and I'm also sorry I couldn't say this to you in person, but I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm leaving Washington. Watch out for the vampires, I think I've pissed them off pretty royally. _

_Blaed_

I left it on the kitchen table, and put a mug on top of it, running out the back door. I glanced at the oven's clock; 3 minutes. I ran for all I was worth, until I reached the _LEAVING WASHINGTON _sign. I was just one, young werewolf; he was a deadly vampire with years of experience.

Wednesday…

I was running through the dense woods in a town called New Hope, Delaware. I figured it was a good a place as any, and the name sounded like a place to make a new start. I weaved around trees, and brush, and came to a small clearing with a stream passing through it. I stopped to drink deeply from the fresh water source. I was in my wolf form, with the sweat pants lying next to me on the ground. I flexed my jaw; it felt good to have them out of my mouth, and I had dropped everything else a few days back, because it weighed me down. I stopped drinking, and perked up my ears as I heard a faint sound. I lifted my head sharply; wild wolves around here were rare, but very viscous. But as I stood absolutely still, and listened hard, my tail in the air, I realized that it wasn't the sound of a grown predator, but a baby calling for its mother. I ran as fast as I could towards the noise, the beast within me calling to take care of a pup. Even in pack of wolves, one alpha will save another's pup, raising it as its own. It was the way nature helped us survive.

As I came upon the small, squirming body, I realized that my ears had deceived me; this was not a wolf pup, but a lynx kit. The wolf inside me called _Kill it! It will just grow to eat your prey! _But the human in me that loved animals said, _Look for the parents, they will be searching for it._ It was so small. I crouched to take it in my jaws like a wolf pup, just by the scruff. I smelled the air; not an adult as far as I could tell anywhere. I searched all over, not coming within a hint of an adult lynx that had kittens. I realized with a shock that the mother lynx must have decided that this kit was too weak to make it, so she abandoned it far away, leaving it to die. I ran back to my sweats, and transformed into a human, cupping the little lynx against my chest, willing it to gain some heat from me. I looked around, wondering what to do. I decided to look for an ARK, where they would certainly be able to take care of it. I went into a general store, and asked the pretty woman at the cash register if she knew where I could find one. She told me the address of the nearby ANIMAL ARK. She also handed me a soft blue blanket off the rack, telling me how nice it was of me to save the little creature, and eyeing my muscled bare chest. I self consciously thanked her, and walked out of the door blushing, _Maybe I should buy a shirt once I get some money. _

The ark was just up the road from where I was, just a 15 minute run. I walked in the door, and told the old woman at the desk about my situation. She gasped.

"That's a lynx kit!" She exclaimed, rushing out from behind the counter.

"Yeah, I didn't know what else to do with it, because the mother abandoned it in the middle of the forest."

"Are you sure? It was definitely abandoned?" She asked, taking the small body from me.

"Yeah," I actually knew a lot about these kinds of things, "She was abandoned a few hours after her birth, and that means the mother had to make a quick decision, see how small she is for her age? That probably means the mother had her, decided she was too weak, and dumped her shortly after the other kittens were finished nursing for the first time." She looked shocked that I knew all this, but just rushed to an incubator to put her in a soft little bed.

"Well, normally I would heat her under the lamp before I fed her, but you seem to have heated her up just fine. Would you like to help me feed her?" I shrugged, why not? She _was_ kind of cute, but weren't all babies?

"Sure." I fed the kit with my mild expertise. My father had often found feral kittens in the woods; too kind hearted to leave them out there, he would take them home, and we would nurse them until 8 weeks, and then find a home for them. She sucked up the entire bottle without much mess, and I smiled. With an appetite like that, she was definitely going to make it.

"Here," The woman said, walking up with a hundred dollar bill. She tried to hand it to me, but I refused.

"I couldn't possibly," I debated, "She was just there. I saved her from death, just like anyone would."

"Its regulation," She snapped, "Do you have any idea how endangered lynxes are? Now take the money," She eyed me; "You look like you could use it, anyway." I took it from her angrily, and shoved it in my pocket. I moved the little kitten into the box, and stood to leave. "Not so fast," I sighed, was this feisty old lady really going to lecture me? "Don't you roll your eyes at me young man! Now, I'm offering you a job. Don't object!" She said as I opened my mouth to do just that. "I'm low on staff ever since the college interns left in the spring. This is when all of the babies are being born, and abandoned. Now, you will help me find them, and care for them. Agreed?" I thought for a moment. I did need a job, and this was something I liked.

"Agreed." She spat into her palm, and held it out.

"10 bucks an hour, no less." I raised my eyebrows, but spat into my palm too. We shook.

"Thanks," I said rubbing my hand on my sweats.

"No problem, just don't be a failure, or I'll fire you like gasoline in a cigarette"_ I think I like this lady. _


	8. Six Months Later

**Hey, I'm not sure if I didn't make it clear enough in the last chapter or whatever, but the guy who practically molested Dylan on her way to art was Casey… enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 **

Bella's POV:

"Edward, she can't keep living like this. She's not getting any better, it's been six months." And a terrible six months it had been since that boy had come to tell Edward and I that Dylan was in bed with Jacob's son as we spoke. In the spur of the moment, I had been the one wanting to kill Blaedon, but now I realized how wrong Edward and I had been to send him out of Washington. Dylan was miserable; she ate and slept even less than usual, only answered direct questions, and was failing in school, becoming a mild sociopath.

"What would you have me do, Bella? Go find him in who knows where, and have him spoon around with my daughter?"

"I don't know! But have you seen her at all? She doesn't run anymore. Edward," I said whispering, and my voice broke, "She doesn't run anymore." I closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose. His voice was pitying, but stubborn.

"I won't." He said, showing me his palms, "I simply won't do it. I'm sorry, Bella, but I can't let my baby be violated even though I had a chance to stop it."

"Edward, get you head out of the clouds!" I said opening my eyes, and throwing my hands down, "Don't you know her at all? This is our Dylan, our baby! Do you really think that she was sleeping with that boy?"

"He was naked in her bed, Bella!" He started pacing quickly.

"He is an innocent werewolf that didn't remember to carry a pair of clothes with him, did you even _think _of that possibility? Edward," I stopped his pacing by putting a hand on both of his shoulders; "I can name one boy in this room that spent plenty of harmless nights in _my_ bed before wedlock."

"That was a very long time ago."

"And you had the mind frame of a boy from even longer ago than that! Where it would have been against the law to be in a woman's bed before marriage. Or had you forgotten?"

"No, Bella. I refuse to go find that boy." He walked away from me, and I sighed, _What am I going to do?_

Dylan's POV:

I cupped my ear to the floor, and listened to the fight/conversation going on below me. I _had _been pretty vapid these last, terrible months. The thirst had been eating away at me. I _needed_ him. I still hadn't realized that it was _that_ noticeable. My lack of Blaed made me suffer everyday.

But now it was decided, if my dad definitely wouldn't let me be with Blaed here in Forks, than I would find him, and be with him wherever he was. If he still wanted me, that was…

"Is there anyway I can convince you to not go?" Alice murmured in my ear, making me jump.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I played dumb, getting off the floor.

"You're going to try to find Blaed, is there anyway I can stop you?" She asked low enough that my parents wouldn't hear her.

"No," She sighed.

"Just be careful baby, and take the Outlander. There's food, money, clothes, and your passport in the trunk. Also a map in the general direction he's in," She smiled, "I don't want to make this too easy on you."

"Thanks Alice," I said hugging her. Yeah, definitely the best.

"Bye baby."

…

Blaed's POV:

"Come on, Tally." I said smacking my thigh. She pranced a little faster, always eager to please, like a puppy. Tally, the lynx kitten I had found on the first day I'd come to New Hope was now almost 24 weeks old, already full-sized, and still growing. Amazingly gigantic for a lynx. Even though the woman who owned the apartments above the general store, where I lived, _hated_ the idea of a wild animal living here, even she couldn't complain. Tally acted just like a dog, house trained and everything. Plus, everyone loved her; she was so funny and adorable. Just so long as I walked over to ask Nancy, the landlady, for some random ingredient to borrow, in just sweats, and freshly out of the shower, I never heard anything about Tally. I had learned over these past months that there wasn't much a well-defined, wet six-pack couldn't get you from your young, pretty, single landlady.

Tally was perfect, now that I could look into her face, and not be reminded of Dylan. Before, when I first began to bring Tally home to nurse her every few hours, it killed me to look into those tiny, icy blue eyes, and think of Dylan. Now, though, Tally was losing all of her baby traits. She lost her baby scruff, and dense fluffy fur. She traded them in for a sleek, powerful body, smooth rich coat, and bright golden eyes that people said matched mine. Her coat had nice leopard spots, and her ears had long black tips of fur. But the one thing she hadn't traded in were her huge, fluffy paws. She never seemed to grow into them, but Pat said it was just so they were like snow shoes. A survival skill for hunting.

We walked past the counter, and I waved to Jill, the cashier. Walking up the stairs, I opened the door with the silver number five, out of seven with my key. I kicked the door open, and Tally ran in ahead of me, jumping onto the bed, and sprawling out in the middle of it, ready for sleep. We'd had a long day.

"Move over, Twerp," she yawned hugely, showing her sharp teeth, and curling her long pink tongue, not moving. "Nice," I walked into the kitchen, kicking off my boots, "I guess this means that Tally doesn't want her yummies." I called, grabbing a package of raw meat out of the fridge, and stabbing it with a knife. She came darting in, her tall ears perked, skidding on the tiles as she tried to stop, failing miserably. I laughed, steadying her with my hands to pick her up, and plop her down in front of her food bowl. As she started to wolf down her food, I made myself Oodles of Noodles, and ate in silence at the small table, watching Tally, and thinking. I didn't think of Dylan often, but today I had seen a woman that for a split second I'd thought was her. The _exact_ hair color. I ran up to the girl, and spun her around. She'd been annoyed, and I'd apologized, but what did this mean? I'd thought I could just erase her. Just forget about my love of her, and her betrayal. But how could I have gotten so excited by just seeing a woman I'd thought looked like her. These past six months, I had done an excellent job of filling up my days so much that I didn't have time to think of my Dylan. It was like cutting open an old scar every time I thought of her, and I couldn't live like that. I finished my soup, and went to lie on the bed and watch TV. Tally finished her food and jumped up on the bed beside me. She lay down close to my body, and I rubbed her ears while she closed her eyes and purred. SNL **(Saturday Night Live)** was on, and even that couldn't make me laugh. Sometime's I'd think about her, and wonder if she was somewhere out there thinking about me. Would she even recognize me as Blaed, or the new person I was? I couldn't make myself get over her. I had tried to date. There were a few women in town that I had attempted to date, probably much older than me, but I looked twenty five, and they had been train-wrecks, anyway. Plus, Tally hated women, so I could never bring them home. I hadn't come into contact with anyone from my old life since moving to New Hope, and that hurt too. I loved my life here, but how could I live without any people I loved. _If I ever saw them again, I wonder what they'd say to me…_I thought, and turned off the light.

"Alright Tally, let's go. This time try not to be so hyper when I change." Tally always got really excited when I changed into my fur. I changed, and she started to dance around me, making a little playful growling noise in the back of her throat. Once I started running, though, she totally forgot about my weird new shape, and started running with me. I sometimes forgot about her when I was running, my wolf urging me faster, and I would soar over a log, completely forgetting that she was too short to just jump over it, but had to go around. Then I would have to double back, to help her. But this time of year, she had a slight advantage. I would just sink into the thick snow, but she had her built in snowshoes, and would simply trot over the snow with no effort at all. As I bounded over the snow, trying to not get _too_ wet, I was searching for fawns without mothers. It was hunting season, and the does were plentiful around here; we had found six, young, motherless fawns already, and were expecting to find much more. I started heading towards a water source for Tally, because I could sense she was getting tired, and thus thirsty, and she needed to rest her little body. As I heard the sound of running water, I headed there, and saw a small stream up ahead. I bounded into the clearing, and heard deep growling, before something slammed into my side. It really sucked to have the air forced out of your lungs twice in six months. I rolled to my fours, growling, and sucking in more air. I had expected to see a tawny feral wolf in front of me, but instead I saw a gigantic black wolf. Landon. _You asshole! How dare you leave without telling me where you were going? _He glanced behind me, where Tally was bravely growling from near my hind legs. _What is that?_

_That's Tally, I missed you too Landon, thanks for plowing into me. _He grinned with a wolf's smile.

_Anytime, bro._

_Come on, let's go back to my apartment, but first I have to finish searching the forest for fawns._

_You're so desperate for food that you're hunting fawns? Dude, you're like the worst wolf ever._

_I'm not hunting them! I'm saving them. Just follow me. _I bounded out of the clearing, with Tally on my heals. Landon sprinted ahead of me,

_Why are you running so slowly? You couldn't be _that_ out of shape. _

_Tally can't run that fast, she's basically a baby. _

_She doesn't look like a baby. _

_She's big for her age, and you're terrifying her. _I hummed reassuringly to her, and she ran a little faster, never taking her eyes off Landon.

I did my round, and didn't find any fawns, then I led Landon to my Jeep to grab some pants.

"Hey, man." I said hugging him, "it's really good to see you."

"Good to see you too. Where the hell have you been?"

"Let's go upstairs, and I'll tell you. Come on, Tally."

"That thing _lives_ with you."

"Yeah, why not, I put up with you my whole life, and _she's _house trained." I asked waving to Jill, who was eyeing my friend, obviously admiring. We walked in, and Tally ran to the kitchen, yowling for food like a cat.

"Nice place, man."

"Thanks, I guess it's not so shabby." I fed Tally as I told Landon what had happened since I'd been away. About Edward, and Dylan, and moving here. About Tally, my job, Pat; the owner and proprietor of the ANIMAL ARK, and the events leading up to seeing him.

He told me some very interesting things about back home; the vampires were still touchy, but never attacked, my mom might be pregnant again, and everyone missed me, and wondered where I'd gone to. Landon had opted to go, because he knew my scent the best, because I was his best friend. But most interesting and unnerving, Dylan had disappeared last week. No one had any idea where she was, but they thought she had run away, "To find you, dude."


	9. Note

**Sorry, no new chapter, but one will be up soon, promise! Maybe not tonight, but definitely by tomorrow night. I wanted to tell you guys who care to go to my profile to look at a few pics. of people from the story…**


	10. Baby it's Cold Outside

**READ ME****: Check out my profile, and tell me what you think of the pictures. If you have any requests about characters, let me know!**

Dylan's POV:

I climbed a tree, and pulled out my compass and map to make sure I was still heading in the right direction. Using the Outlander would have easier, quicker, and probably more successful, but I honestly couldn't sit still for that long. My legs had begun to itch to run on the first night of driving. I hadn't run in _so_ long, I hadn't had the heart to, but now they were reminding me that they hadn't been worked in a while. I had grabbed a map, some money, and a backpack full of essentials. I left a note for my parents on the driver's seat, where they were sure to find it when they came across the car. It went;

Mom and Dad,

Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine. I want to live with Blaed, wherever he is. Please don't follow me. I love you,

Dylan

I hadn't stopped running until I worried about damaging my feet, then I made a bed of a branch until dawn, and continued. At least until two days later, when it started to snow. I almost died the first night. I had never even considered snow, and when the temperatures dropped, I didn't wake up. In the morning, when I finally woke, I was almost in a coma state, barely able to move. I was slowed down a day recuperating. But the snow was a blessing, too. My father was a terrible tracker as it was, and would only have Emmett in tow, if Alice had any say in the matter. Emmett was as bad a tracker as my dad, and snow this heavy would slow them down substantially. Every night, I put on every article of clothing I had in my backpack, and tried to stay warm. The next morning, I would wake up freezing, and continue running. The snow was a major pain in the butt.

Blaed's POV:

"Hey Pat, this is Landon, a good friend of mine." I said, pointing to Landon, and grabbing a leash off the wall for Tally, who would otherwise try to eat all of the formula bottles laid out for feeding time.

"Oh thank god," she said coming out from behind the counter, "I was beginning to think he was a serial killer or something!" Landon laughed, and shook her hand.

"Landon Clynch."

"Pat Williams." I rolled my eyes at their sudden politeness.

"Landon's going to help me on my rounds for a little while, Pat."

"I grew up with Blaed." Landon said, ignoring me.

"Oh! The big mystery. Blaed refuses to answer any questions about his home. He either dodges the question, or changes the subject."

"Ashamed of us, Blaed?"

"Yeah right. Sounds like a lady problem to me," Pat said. "He sure as hell ain't gettin' any here." Landon snorted, and practically gave himself a heart attack with laughing.

"Time to go. Nice talk, though." I said to Pat, grabbing Landon, and dragging him and Tally into the cold. We ran into the woods, and after I'd snapped off Tally's leash to tie around my ankle, we changed mid-run.

_I like her. _Landon commented, _she's feisty._

_You would. Just like you, she enjoys to watch me suffer. _He just wagged his tail in my face, and we continued running. We come upon a small fawn, the size of my forearm, and it spooked as two gigantic wolves ran its way. I changed, and wrapped a handkerchief around its eyes so it wouldn't go into shock, and taking Tally's leash off my ankle, I looped the clip through the handle, and put it around the fawn's neck. This _should_ work, but if it didn't, I would have to carry it back to the ARK in my human form. Not very fun to do naked in negative degree weather. It worked, though. He followed a little unsteadily, but eventually Landon and I had him trotting at a steady pace. I put him in the pen out back for pat to find and feed, and Landon and I ran back out with Tally trailing behind.

We crashed at my apartment, and I got up early the next morning, without Landon, leaving a note.

Landon,

You'll be feeling the snow of the past few days in you pads today. Ouch, sorry man. Happened to me too. You'll recover soon enough. Just go downstairs, and flirt with Jill, the cashier. I saw her eyeing you the other day, Have Fun!

Blaed

It was a while before first light, when I walked into the crisp morning air, out the back way of the building. Tally stretched, and yawned hugely.

"You can stay here with Landon. I won't mind." She sneezed, and ran into the woods. _I don't think she likes him. _I ran into the woods laughing.

I had been running for an hour or so, when the sky held hints of sunrise. I climbed a tree to watch. I sat in the high braches, and admired the pink, yellow, and baby blues dance and swirl while it lasted. Something twitched a few yards away, and my eyes flickered to it, expecting a squirrel. But instead I saw an excruciatingly familiar face. Dylan! Her eyes were closed, and icicles hung from her hair, frost painted her cheeks a glittering white. She looked like nothing I'd ever seen before, peaceful, beautiful, and shimmering. And probably dieing of hypothermia as I sat there admiring her. I swung from branch to branch down the tree, and moved across the forest floor, to the tree she was in, Tally trotting curiously at my heels. I took her frozen body into my over heated one, and desperately tried to convert some warmth.

"Oh my god, Dylan. This is all my fault." She never should have been out here in the first place. I ran her to my building, and pushed Landon out of the bed, ignoring his protests, and started to undress Dylan, Tally watching with curiosity from the floor.

"Whoa, is that her?" Landon asked, and I realized that he had never met my Dylan. I nodded, "Dude, she's hot!" He exclaimed.

"No she isn't," I growled, "She is about to die of hypothermia. Now please go boil some water."

"Sure, man, but why are you stripping her?" I lay beside her, and started rubbing her arms and legs.

"Body heat. Survival 1 oh 1. Don't you learn anything in school?" He opened his mouth, but I held up a hand, cutting him off, "Never mind, I don't even think I want to know. Just go boil the water please." He nodded, and ran into the kitchen on sore feet like I had predicted, while I tried to furiously rub Dylan back to life. I started feeling heat come back into her body, and as I started rubbing her fingers, the hand was suddenly grasping mine weakly, I sighed.

"Thank god," I looked into her face, and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked, her breathing shallow, but the heat was definitely coming back. "Hey." I said lamely.

"Hey," she said. Her voice like ashes, like falling snow.

"I'm so sorry." She frowned.

"For what? You just saved my life." She reached up with her frozen fingers to stroke my cheek.

"You never should have been out there." I said, voicing my thoughts from earlier. She nodded.

"Yes I should have. I have to be with you, no matter what. And I should have told you that six months ago." I closed my eyes. How was I going to tell her that all I wanted to do was get over her? How could I say that seeing her face made me want to cry? Her smell brought up a lump in my throat. I loved her. Good god I loved her, but I couldn't be with her. The truth of the matter was that she didn't say that to me six months ago, and it tore me apart. I couldn't let it happen again, or it would destroy me.


	11. Time 2 Go

**Chapter 10**

Blaed's POV:

Of course Tally would love Dylan. It made my life suck even more, so unavoidably, Tally loved Dylan. The very first day Dylan stayed in my apartment, Tally followed us into the bathroom to give Dylan a long, hot bath, into the kitchen where I wrapped Dylan up in a warm blanket to let her drink some tea, and back to the bed. At first I thought it was just her sense of curiosity, but I began to realize that Tally really liked Dylan. The first night, she hopped up into the bed with her, and laid next to her side like she had done to mine her entire life, Dylan stroking her ears.

"Where did you get a Lynx?" Dylan asked quietly while Landon ate in the kitchen, and I sat on the edge of the bed watching TV.

"I saved her out in the woods when I first came here. Her mother abandoned her because she thought Tally was too weak to make it. Look at her now! I'll bet that mother would be sorry if she ever saw her again!" I said proudly. Dylan smiled,

"Tally? Is that her name?" But Tally answered the question by looking up at the sound of her name. "Hey girl," She said, scratching her chin, and making Tally erupt into a fresh set of purrs. "Blaed, I realize that you don't feel the same way as you did about me before." I bit my tongue before I could dispute. _This is what you wanted._ "Please," She looked into my eyes, tears shining in her aqua pools, "I can't lose you again." She said, her voice breaking. I shook my head,

"It's best that we're not together. I'm going to let you stay here a few nights. Then, when you're in full health, I'm going to return you home. I don't think your father would kill me if I returned you safe and out of harm's way. I would have Landon do it, but I need to see my parents again." A tear rolled down her cheek, and I hoped that she realized that I had come to a decision on our relationship. "Now sleep. Tonight's going to be very rough for you. You're not out of the woods yet. Just in the eye of the hurricane. I'm not an expert, but you'll probably be in a lot of pain these next few days. It's your muscles unclenching. Like a Charlie horse. I'll keep the ibuprofen right here to help ease the pain." I tapped the drawer of the nightstand next to her, a glass of water next to the lamp.

"Harsh, man. Are you sure you can let go of someone you've imprinted on?" Landon asked quietly as I walked into the kitchen. I should have known he was listening.

"Not at all." I said quietly so Dylan couldn't hear. "But I'm going to try."

Dylan took the pain very bravely. Landon and I slept in the armchairs I had sitting around, and I would wake up every once in a while to her whimpering softly. It must have hurt like hell, but she just gripped the covers as hard as she could, her eyes clenched shut, sweating, but barely making a noise. I went to work as late as possible everyday, and came home as soon as possible, doing anything in my power to try to distract her from the pain. She had been sleeping outside in the winter's cold for 3 or 4 days, and it should take 3 or 4 days for the pain to cease. I began to feel myself falling for her all over again, no matter how much she'd hurt me. But I couldn't, and wouldn't do that. Still, every time I saw her face scrunch up in pain, I wished to god that I could take that pain from her and experience it, to ease her suffering.

The third night she was at my home, she stopped suffering. As the pain finally released her, she sighed, and was sub ducted into a deep sleep. When I got home from work, she was still sleeping. I looked at her face with the softness of sleep, and found myself struck by her once again. I bend over, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, baby." I said, my lips centimeters from her face, and went to get myself dinner, Tally finally hopping down from the bed to be fed. This wasn't happening, I didn't want her still. I was still going to get over her. Right? But now I was even less sure than I had been before. I had to get her home as soon as possible.

…

Dylan's POV:

I tried my hardest to not squeal with joy. He had to still love me! He hadn't called me baby since the last time we'd been together intimately. And he'd kissed me! That had to mean something, right? Even though it was only a loving kiss on the forehead, it _had _to mean something. I fell asleep happily.

Two mornings later, my muscles let me stand while Blaed and Landon were out. I got out of bed, and limped to the kitchen, stretching hesitantly, in case my back cramped up. Nothing happened, and I was cured. Tally hopped onto a chair at the table, and watched as I made my self toast. I hadn't eaten in days. I smiled, and scratched her chin as I sat down to eat my toast, and drink my stale coffee. Her eyes were spell casting, identical to Blaed's. She blinked, and I finished my breakfast. I wanted to go out, but I didn't want to leave Tally behind. I had seen Blaed bring her outside on no leash, but would she heel to me? If she didn't, could I catch her? I decided to risk it, and put on one of Blaed's jackets to take a walk. I strolled into the general store, and Tally was good so far. I tested outside, and she heeled. We walked around town, stopping to look in windows. It was a cute little town, like the ones you see in paintings. I tried jogging for a while, and I soon found myself running slow enough for Tally to keep up. I didn't want to over-exert myself. We stopped by the river to skip rocks, Tally watching every stone skip across the river, entranced by their watery ride. I went back near dark, and as I walked in, I realized Blaed and Landon were already home. When I opened the door, the first thing I saw was my bag sitting ready on the bed, then I walked into the kitchen, Tally at my heels, and Landon and Blaed at the table. They looked up as we walked in;

"Time to go," Landon said.


	12. Beef and Pigs

**Dylan's not a slut, just a little too happy at the time!!! Not going to spoil too much…**

**Chapter 11**

Blaed's POV:

We walked out to my Jeep, and Landon sat in the back while Tally jumped into Dylan's lap, and lay down there like a kitten; Dylan stroking her spine absently.

"You okay?" I asked. She was just staring, but came out of her reverie as I glanced at her, starting the car.

"I'm fine," She said as we pulled out, "Just thinking about what my dad's going to do to me when we get home."

"Well, if you don't mind, we're going to stop by the Reservation before we go to your house; I want to leave Forks right after I drop you off."

"Okay," She smiled, "You met my dad, now I get to meet yours." I laughed shortly, and turned back to the road.

…

We reached the Reservation after two days of pretty fast driving. Landon driving half the way on Dylan's demand that I get some rest before I passed out. I wanted to be quick, because even though Dylan said Alice could be trusted, I wanted to be safe. We dropped Landon off, and as we drove to my house, butterflies floated into my stomach. Dylan seemed to sense my discomfort, because she reached for my hand; "Don't worry Blaed, nothing's changed, they'll still love you." I smiled, feigning disconcert.

"It's you I'm worried about," I half-lied, "They'll eat you for breakfast." She laughed that carefree, twinkling laugh that I loved, and turned up the radio. Paralyzer was on, and she squealed with joy. It was her absolute favorite,

"I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you, I wanna' make you move, because you're standing still. If your body matches what your eyes can do you'll probably move right through me on my way to you." She sang out in her clear, ringing voice, Tally sitting up at the sudden excitement, while I laughed from the driver's seat, having the best time I'd had in months. The best time I'd had since I'd left Dylan. She just had that effect on people. We drove to my parent's house that way, very happy. I completely forgot my butterflies, before we pulled into the driveway, and I felt like I was going to puke, my thoughts racing, _Should I knock, or just walk in? What should I do if they're not there? What if they kick me out? _Dylan strode up to the house, completely self-confident, and knocked, motioning for me to follow. My mom answered, and drew me into a hug, to my immense relief. My dad shook hands with Dylan, looking awkward, but delighted.

"You must be Dylan." He said releasing her hand, "I've heard so much about you, but I thought you were going to live with Blaedon?" I expected her to get awkward and shy, but she-like always- surprised me.

"There was a change in plans." She said brightly.

"We can't stay long ma', I'm going to go home soon, or Edward will bust me."

"You can't leave!" My mother said. "Blaed, we have so much to talk about. You have to at least stay the night. There's a barbeque by the beach tonight, come with us." She glanced at Dylan, and her eyes went from upset to happy. "Of course you can bring Dylan, dear." I couldn't just tell her no, but would Dylan want to-

"Of course we'll come," She said, "If it's okay with Blaed." I shrugged,

"I guess." I said, sighing.

Dylan's POV:

The barbeque was a lot of fun. At first I wondered why they had so many hotdogs hand hamburgers, but then the boys started eating. It was like a feeding frenzy of sharks, but with half-wolf boys and men.

"It's just disgusting, isn't it?" Blaed's mom Mackenzie said sitting next to me.

"God, yes." Blaed ran towards us with two hotdogs.

"Here girls, get em' while they're hot! Or while there's still any left, I guess." He handed them to us, then dove back into the crowd of hungry guys. I laughed, and dug into mine. I didn't finish half of it, but it was still very good. Finally the burgers and hamburgers were all gone, and Blaed, Landon, and Jake came to sit next to us.

"Aren't you going to finish that?" Blaed asked, pointing to the hotdog that was getting cold in my lap. I handed it to him, and he shook his head.

"You eat less than any other person I've ever seen in my entire life. It's a wonder you're not anorexic."

"Hey, you've lived with wolves with bottomless pits for stomachs your entire life. I've lived with vampires that don't ever eat. They almost had to tube feed me when I was growing up, until I could wrap my brain around the concept that I was not the same as them." I shivered as a cold wind picked up off the ocean, and Blaed wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and stuck his face in my hair. Definitely not the gesture of a boy who wanted no relationship with me.

"Do you have any idea how good you smell?" He asked me.

"Blaed, you can't keep stringing me along. Do you want to be together, or not?"

"You know I do…"

"But?"

"But your dad will just separate us. I can't do that again Dylan, it will kill me."

"Then it's final." I got out from under the safety of his warm arms, and walked briskly away into the woods. I heard his pursuit, but kept walking anyway. He never said anything, but I could hear his footsteps. I stopped after a while, and he pulled me into his arms.

"Finished walking?"

"Yes."

"Why did you stop?"

"I'm lost." I said truthfully. He chuckled, and kissed me on my lips, but I pulled away shortly. "I thought it was final." I said, turning my head to the left so that my lips weren't so easily accessible.

"It's not." He said

"It's not?"

"I won't let it be. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me as I hummed the wolf's song. I pulled off my borrowed jacket, and looked into his eyes, hoping that I interpreted what I wanted to do.

"Are you sure?" He said breathlessly. I nodded, and continued to undress, still kissing him as he helped me out of my clothing, and I returned the favor. The next morning was _so_ weird.

I woke up in his bed, but that wasn't where we had started. I added it up that he must have carried me home, after we were finished in the woods. But the odd thing was that while he laid next to me in a deep sleep, I felt like I could hear his breathing coming and going much louder than usual. I looked around the room, and it seemed like the shadows were cleared out, no more corners undiscovered and dark. I shook my head, it must be my imagination. I was sore all over. I rolled over, and groaned, kissing Blaed.

"Time to get up." I said.

"Uh uh," He complained.

"Come on," I kissed him again.

"Mmmm," I pulled back gently.

"Awake?"

"Almost." He kissed me again, and I laughed. He opened his eyes, and I looked down at him,

"Morning." He smiled too, and chuckled.

"I like making up. We should do that more often." I shrugged.

"Maybe if you're good."

"Promise?"

"If you get up." He sat up against the headboard, and I lie in his lap, looking backwards and up at him.

"We have some stuff to do."

"Not anything I necessarily _want_ to do."

"Me neither, but at least we have _your _parents' blessing."

"I have a feeling yours are going to be a little tougher."

"And we have to decide what to do about school. Were you going to school when you were in Delaware?"

"Yeah, Palisades. We were on winter brake, though."

"So do you want to go here again?"

"That depends…"

"On?"

"Where you're going, dummy." I smiled, and pinched his cheek.

"So sweet."


	13. Under the Stars

**Chapter 12**

Blaed's POV:

Dylan looked different somehow today. It was like she was happier. No, not happier maybe just brighter. Whatever it was, it made her even lovelier than usual. I could almost forget that she was raised as a vampire. I could almost forget that she wasn't a werewolf like me. I finally got out of bed, and she took my place where I had been laying, and watched me dress. Like most days, I just chose what was cleanest from the floor, and started to put them on.

"No," Dylan giggled as she hopped out of the bed, "Wear this," She said holding up my black turtleneck, "I accentuates your darker highlights, and brings out the gold in your eyes." She helped me pull it over my head, then kissed me softly, and when we opened our eyes, hers were bright and happy, she squealed, "It's so much _fun_ dressing you now. Yeah, I can definitely get used to this." She turned, and sat on the bed, grabbing a pair of kaki slacks, and tossing them to me like she had done with my sweatpants all those months ago. I laughed,

"Now you'll just let me kiss you, won't you?" She grinned,

"I suppose, if you're good."

"I am good." I said sinking down on the bed beside her.

"If you insist," She moved to kiss me, but the door flew open, and Landon came to sit down on the bed, ignoring us completely.

"Dude!" I yelled as Dylan pulled the blankets up to her chest, "Know how to knock?"

"Blaed, just because you finally get laid doesn't mean the whole world stops. Tonight is full moon again, and the pack thinks they know we have Dylan." Shit, full moon. Had time passed that quickly?

"Full moon? What does that mean?" Dylan asked. I turned to her.

"It's the one full moon of a year that wolves almost can't control themselves from changing. Only the really wise and ancient can hold back, and everyone goes. We all go a little crazy." I said scratching my neck, this was embarrassing, like telling her a lame secret about my family, "We mate, and fight, and howl just like wolves. It's like when you sing, and I lose all control. If your parents were to come here to find you tonight, there _will _be a fight. Our human-selves are gone tonight, and our wolf-selves want to tear them apart." She shivered. "Thanks, Landon. Can you leave now? Dylan kind of has to get dressed." He nodded, standing.

"Just be careful. They could come at any time."

…

Dylan and I stayed in the house for most of the day, Tally running around wildly outside, excited by this much open space. Dylan was extremely nervous, and would bob her leg up and down whenever she sat still. Finally, darkness fell, and I still had no idea what to do when midnight rolled around, and we all changed. What was I going to do with Dylan? I wasn't even sure I could control myself around her. Let alone my pack mates. She was acting _so_ strange as the hour came closer and closer to 12. She was sweating, and pacing, and panting. No matter how hard I tried to calm her, she wouldn't stop, and she wouldn't talk to me. What was wrong with her? Finally, the clock on the fireplace played a chiming little song, and started to _bong_ the hour. My wolf ears perked, and I ran to the window to see some clouds floating across the moon. As soon as they passed and I could see the moon, part of my beast took over, and I was vibrating into my fur, then suddenly on my fours, struggling to keep my head clear. I felt myself reverberating with a howl, and tried to choke it off, less I scared Dylan. I turned to look at her, and she was nowhere to be seen. I dashed a quick lap around the house. Had she really been scared of me? My legs ached to carry me to where all wolves run on the full moon that made us out of control every winter. I could hear the wolves who lived near me running as fast as they could to the woods where we run on the full moon. Would this be the one year that I wouldn't make it? My wolf roared in debate. I _had _to be there. It was only right. My mind left me, and I ran for all I was worth to be there at the meet with the rest of the wolves.

Dylan's POV: 

As Blaed dashed to the window, and started to change, it was just too much for me. I had been feeling weird ever since I woke up, and as the hours had passed it began to get worse. I ran outside because I _had_ to run. Every cell in my body was commanding me to be somewhere. I had no idea where that was, but in the house my body had decided to go there. I ran through a puddle of melting snow in the middle of a dark, old road, and the puddle steamed as my foot passed through it. I realized that I was boiling. A shiver went through my spine, but the bone felt like it was changing. I fell to my hands and knees as I felt it in the rest of my body. My arms lengthened, and my legs shortened. I grew sharp teeth, and a long tail. I was scared, until I realized what was going on. I was turning into a werewolf. My amber coat began to fill in my entire body. I had no idea if it had been in me all along, or if my night with Blaed had changed something inside me, but I was weirdly relieved. I stood there in my brand new body, and I felt relived that I was suddenly something out of the ordinary. Over the past few months, I had felt so average. Surrounded by vampires, or werewolves, and just being stuck as a human. But my legs didn't let me stop long. Suddenly they had a new strength in them. A strength that could run forever and not get tired. I ran towards where my instincts were pulling me, and howled with joy.

As I ran, I could hear and see my kind running near me. I wished they were my mate. Sometimes they were so close that our pelts would touch. I felt them accept me as their own. I shivered with joy. As we all neared a huge expanse of woods, I howled out of control, and others followed my lead. I ran faster than any, over and under obstacles. The sky was my limit. As I came to a clearing, my instincts told me to stop. No others we here yet, but I sensed that this was where we were all to wind up. I lay on the ground, and rolled in the un-wet grass like a puppy, my heart bursting with ecstatic joy. Soon the others ran into the clearing, panting with the ecstasy of the night coursing through their blood, and I understood. _Finally _understood what it was like to be in a pack. The other pack members approached me, and began sniffing me, wondering who I was. Mates began to pair off, but I sat expectantly in the grass, my tail against my right hip, and waited for Blaed. He was being pulled here too; all I had to do was wait for that white coat to appear.

Blaed's POV:

I ran through the woods with my eyes wide with curiosity. I could smell the interest on the other pack members' coats. We had someone new with us tonight. I could have run with my eyes closed, but I didn't. I needed speed tonight. If this newcomer wasn't accepted, they would be torn to shreds, and I would be there helping. The fact that it might be Dylan didn't cross my mind once, but it did as I burst into the clearing. I was expecting to see a rough, scarred male from another pack, wanting to join. Instead I saw a frail-looking, beautiful, amber-colored female. Her tail was curled neatly around her right hip, and her eyes glowed with a blue that only belonged to one person on this earth. _Dylan! _She stood as I neared her, and I watched her with wonder. How could she be a werewolf? It didn't really matter, though. I ran to her, and she crouched, backing up a little, like a puppy playing a game. She stood, and pranced a circle around me. Grinning her wolf's grin. I grinned back, and chased her. She darted away, and I followed. We ran through the woods in unison, our coats brushing, and howled uncontrollably. The moon was like the sun on our back, and we soaked even more energy from it, my chest swelled with joy.

Dylan was obviously accepted into the pack. Some males had even challenged me to fight for her during the night. Everyone recognized her as alpha material, and some males thought she could be their ticket to the top. With the energy coursing through my veins, it wasn't hard to beat these competitors, and Dylan sat at the edges of the duels, unconcerned, because she knew my confidence in winning. So the entire night, we fought and howled like wolves, and in the end, we slinked off into a private, quiet corner of the forest, like wolves do after an amazing night. But our night was even better, because all of our wishes had some true.


	14. Reunion

**Chapter 13**

Dylan's POV:

"How is this even possible?" I asked, confused. I stroked Tally's back, and she leaned her back into my hand.

"We don't really know. But Blaed's told us how when you were together and you were still living with your parents, you were very cold. Then, when you were with him for that while in Delaware, you seemed warmer. So, I think that maybe once you met Blaed, your body was slowly debating on turning towards werewolf or vampire. Your... night with Blaed was that extra little shove into the wolf world. Even if you were to go live with your parents now, I think you could still change into a wolf. Now, what's really odd about your case is that normally it would take days, maybe even weeks for you to change all the way. But your family has a history of odd changes out of humanity, don't they?" Jacob sounded a little sour, and I knew he must be thinking of my mother. He shook his head, coming out of a reverie, "I'm very sorry that you had no choice in this." Blaed picked up my free hand, and squeezed it from his spot next to me.

"No," I shook my head, and Blaed's grip loosened in relief, "This is like a dream come true. I can finally totally be with someone, and feel like I fit in." I smiled at Blaed, and he smiled back.

"Well, that's all I wanted to talk to you about." Jacob said, Blaed and I still stared into each other's eyes.

"You wanna' go run?" Blaed asked, ignoring his father. I grinned, setting Tally down to play.

"Yeah,"

It was amazing to run as a wolf. My paws barely touched the ground, and they made no sound at all. I didn't crack any leaves, didn't make a sound when I landed a jump. I felt like pure power, and it was amazing. _You're beautiful._ I turned to see Blaed watching me run, right at my side. I grinned. It was a little awkward, but still relieving to know Blaed's every thought. I knew what he had gone through to let me go in Delaware, and I knew how much every fiber of his being loved me. I felt the same way, too. It was almost painful how much we loved each other. Sappy, I know, but it was good to know that whatever I faced, he would be by my side. No matter what. _I love you, too. _He thought to me. That was a plus, too. We could still speak in our wolf forms. I pressed myself to my limits running. I soared through the woods, an amber streak. I imagined myself like a bullet… faster and faster and faster…_Dylan! No! _I skidded to a halt, wondering what was wrong. _Come back! You're over the boundary line; they have every right to attack you right now!_

_Would they do that?_

_I don't know. But I really don't think they'd recognize you. _I darted back over the line to his side, and he licked my ears, which I had learned was a comforting gesture to wolves. It did calm me a little. _Do you want to go over in our human forms? _He asked. I nodded, changing. I _did _need some clothes, and there were a few belongings I was missing. I sat in the leaves, and removed my sweats and shirt from my ankle. Dressing quickly, I still felt naked when I had finished. _I should at least have a bra on. _

"You look fine." Blaed comforted me, putting his arm around my shoulders, a gesture I would have hated 7 months ago. We had come so far. I smiled at him, and we started walking towards the house carefully, watching for vampires. I knew they were my family, but now that I was a wolf, I felt like they didn't love me anymore. It was sad, but we seemed so much more distant, now. Like I couldn't relate to them, or trust them. Like they would just as soon hug me as kill me. Blaed's nose quivered, and I tasted the air with my mouth slightly parted to get a better sample. I didn't need the extra help, though. I immediately smelt a terrible, sour odor. Like old milk, and it was overwhelming.

"Ugh! What _is_ that?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. Blaed laughed at my expression,

"Your family," he pointed, "The house is right over that hill." I ran to the top of the hill to look at the pretty white house that was once my home. And that was weird. It wasn't my home anymore. It didn't even feel like home. My home was Blaed, and wherever he was. He could never fit into the picture with my parents, so neither could I.

"It's not home anymore, just a house. Blaed," I said, tears in my eyes, my voice breaking, "You're my family now. I just have to get some clothes and belongings, and we'll leave, okay?" His eyes held pity and love.

"If that's what you want, baby." I nodded, walking down the hill holding his hand and praying my parents weren't home. They were.

"Dylan?" My mother cried, her eyes wide, "Dylan is that you?" Blaed squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, Bella, it's Dylan." I couldn't call her mom. It would hurt so much more for both of us.

"Bella? I'm your mother!" I walked into the foyer.

"I just need to grab some of my stuff." She opened her eyes even wider.

"You're leaving again? How long? Dylan, we were worried sick about you. Why, when we found the car-"

"Just- just let me grab my clothes, please?" She nodded,

"Alright, but when are you-"

"I'm not coming back, mom." She covered her mouth and gasped, her eyes holding pain, and her forehead crinkling. I ran upstairs and snatched my duffel bag from under my bed, throwing anything inside. Blaed collected my trinkets, and carefully placed them into the bag, wrapping them in clothing so they wouldn't break. I cried softly as we collected my things.

"I had no idea this was going to be so hard."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive." He nodded, and we finished. Three duffel bags and a pillow, we would have to have Landon come get us. Blaed read my thoughts, and grabbed out his cell phone, murmuring into it. He snapped it shut, and we rounded the corner. There at the bottom of the steps was my father, a murderous look on his face.

"I should have known that any Black living near us would have found a way to make trouble." He growled.

"Oh, you're actually going to let me have a chance this time, huh? Not going to sneak up on me, and tackle me onto floor while I'm sleeping?"

"You want a fight? You can have one." Emmett and Jasper stepped into the room and stood next to him, looking menacing.

"I'm just glad it's going to be even." Blaed said sarcastically, already shivering into his wolf form.

"Blaed, no." I said, and he stopped shivering. "Edward, I won't stay. I can't."

"You can always stay in your home! Is it him? Has he hurt you?" Both men took a step towards each other; Blaed out of indignation, my father out of anger and protection.

"No! Never! Edward, Blaed would never hurt me," I sighed, "I guess there's only one way to tell you." Changing out of my clothing, I shivered into my wolf form, and spun in a circle for him to see my whole body. His eyes went wide, and I heard my mother, Alice, and Rosalie gasp from the hallway. Jasper and Emmet took a step backwards, not sure what to do.

"Damn you!" My father bellowed, and before I could blink, he and Blaed were fighting like wild animals, Blaed in his full wolf form.

"Emmet! Jasper!" I shouted, struggling to get into my clothing, "Do something!" Emmet bounded up the stairs to try to hold Edward back, and Jasper closed his eyes in concentration. Suddenly a huge wave of calm washed over the room. Emmet took the chance to snatch Edward into a wrestler's neck lock before he could hurt Blaed. I rushed to Blaed who was on the ground, freshly changed back into his human form; he had a few big scratches, but nothing major or life threatening. "Are you okay?" I asked, stroking his hair.

"Fine." He panted his voice breaking.

"Let's go, is Landon going to be here soon?" He nodded, and I handed him some sweats. We walked out the door, and I glared at my parents. _Could they have handled this just a little better? _Landon zoomed up in the Jeep as we walked out. I threw my duffel bags into the back, and Blaed hopped into the passenger seat.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked, laughing at his wit.

"It isn't funny you idiot." I snapped. He just laughed harder, and turned on the radio to some country station. He turned it up to some catchy country song, "_All my friends say, I started shootin' doubles when you walked in._" I tried to listen to the music, and not focus on my latest reunion with my ex-family.


	15. Feels something like summertime

**Go to my profile to see Tally… Review please!**

**Chapter 14**

Blaed's POV:

I looked at my skin that tingled as the skin grew back, each mark leaving a small white line outline in pink that I knew would disappear soon enough; a week tops. I looked up from my rapidly healing cuts to look at Dylan. I feared what I would see on her face. Regret? Indecision? Either would tear me apart. But what I saw instead was a slightly sad face. Sad, but very decided. She seemed certain about her choice. I was more than relived. I reached out to stroke her arm, and she turned to look at me; I had no idea what my eyes held, but she read my apprehension like a book, and her face softened. She took my hand, and squeezed, smiling reassuringly.

"I'm sure, Blaed. Listen to me," She said as I looked into my lap. I looked up, and she shifted closer, her blue eyes piercing as ever, "You are the only thing I want now. You are the only person I need."

"What about me!" Landon cried indignantly.

"You and Landon." She said without glancing at Landon.

"That's my girl." He said, grinning. I kissed her deeply, and she squeezed my hand even harder.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too."

"Awww, I love you guys too." Landon cooed, and I glared at him.

"We're having a moment! Butt out!" I growled. He laughed, and turned up the radio. "_I come from a long line of sinners like me…" _I turned back to Dylan, and kissed her again, never wanting to let her go.

**A year later…**

Dylan's POV:

"Baby, it's time to get up." He groaned, and rolled over. "Come on, it'll be over soon. Now we have to go to school."

"Five more minutes." I grinned, and dipped my fingers in the icy cold cup of water on the night stand. I swept them across his warm bare chest, and he howled, hopping out of bed as I laughed like a villain from his spot.

"Dead. _So_ dead." He said, and hauled me off the bed to lie across his shoulder as I squealed and giggled. Tally trotted into the room to figure out what had caused all the commotion. He laughed too, and set me down on the bed to tickle me as I screamed.

"Stop! _Please _stop!" I screamed, gasping. He laughed, and sat on the bed beside me, pushing my hair out of my eyes. I was still breathing heavy, but I jumped off the bed, and ran to the kitchen of our small apartment, Tally on my heels. She jumped up onto the counter, and I ran my hand over her spine. She was getting so big that soon she wouldn't fit up there. I gave her breakfast, and started the meal for Blaed, Landon and I. Landon lived across the hall in apartment four, where he came over all the time to watch games, and other everyday things, like have breakfast. I opened the door to our apartment.

"Landon! Breakfast you pig!" I called.

"Jeez, okay!" I snorted as I saw him escort Jill, the cashier from downstairs out of the apartment.

"Hey Jill."

"Hey," She said bashfully. She and Landon had been going steady for a few months now, and I was really happy for both of them.

I waved the bacon in the pan under Landon's nose, and almost saw his mouth water, "Breakfast time." I sang, and he followed me into the apartment, calling a goodbye to Jill who was walking down the stairs.

"So, how's Jill?" I asked. Landon shrugged, his mouth stuffed with as much pig as would fit in there. Blaed wasn't much better.

"Fine." I interpreted bits of food flying across the table.

"Gross." I said, throwing him a napkin.

"Mmmm" He said enthusiastically, swallowing his food. "Guess who I saw last weekend when I was visiting my parents…"

"Who?" I asked.

"Please guess. You never let me have fun." He begged. I sighed, tapping my lip.

"Big Bird! Oh no, Landon did you eat him? He was your favorite Muppet!" He glared at me.

"Not Big Bird. I saw that dude."

"That only narrows it down to every man in the Washington area."

"I can't remember his name, okay? He's that dude you dated for like 10 minutes. What was it, Kevin? Carl? Cay- Casey! That's it! Casey!" He waved his fork in the air triumphantly.

"I remember him. What was so interesting about that?" Blaed asked.

"He looked, I dunno, like different. Prettier. He was with Dylan's uncles in town. I mean, I don't know but don't they usually hang out with just themselves, no humans?" I glanced at Blaed, and he looked alarmed.

"Do you think?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Should we?"

"What do you think?"

"Hello! Still sitting right here! I'm just _so_ sorry I don't understand your little code talk!" I frowned at him.

"Did he smell human?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think so, come to think of it. I just thought it was because the vampire smell was so strong."

"Like three vampires, or two?"

"Three!" He exclaimed.


	16. SMACK!

**Chapter 15**

Bella's POV:

When Dylan left us so suddenly, Casey was like my foster son. He was bright for a newborn. Jasper and Emmett had been walking him around town recently, though he would only go for a few minutes, until he couldn't resist the smell of human blood pumping around him. Emmett and Rosalie had been living with Casey up in a national park, raising him on the wild game and hunters up there. We hoped to wean him off human blood completely. He had only killed three humans, and that was before we could catch him. Apparently, Jasper had been out hunting with Alice, and they had gotten separated. When Jasper came across a human wandering in the woods all alone, it was too much, and he attacked; just barely not killing the boy. He thought he was dead, though, and didn't tell anyone out of shame. Somehow, Casey had survived, and became a vampire out in the woods, all alone. When we heard of the mysterious deaths nearby, we investigated, and he got away a few times, high on the power of a newborn. When we finally caught him, he had been afraid, and not very tame. Over the next year, he got better and better, until we could bring him to the parks to hunt. He was so free-spirited that he was almost as good as a replacement Dylan, but I still missed her terribly.

"Casey, here's a flask of human donor blood from the hospital. I'm going to set it in front of you, and you must try your hardest to not drink it." Edward said. Edward had taken up Carlisle's empty spot at the hospital when Carlisle went to Venice to live there for a while with Esme. With a little make up, and a fake dust of facial hair, he looked older than seventeen. Casey made a face, and stared determinedly at the small bottle in front of him. He squinted as he caught up the smell, his nostrils flaring. "There you go, you doing fine." Edward murmured encouragingly. After a few more moments, he swiped the flask off the table, and put it away. "Very good." He said proudly. Casey smiled as he exhaled, and there was a knock on the door. I walked over to it, expecting some random girl scout, or something that had bothered to travel up the long, hidden driveway. I gasped as I opened it, and saw my daughter with her boyfriend, or fiancé, or whatever he was. She looked so much older, and even prettier than before, with sharp features, and her Auburn hair getting lighter in the season.

"Dylan!" I cried, and threw my arms around her, ignoring the smell of wet dog. It felt good when she didn't reject me, but wrapped her arms around my back and squeezed. I drew back, and grinned at her.

"Hey," She said, not smiling, and I wondered at that, "Bell- I mean mom. Do you have any new vampires in your family since I've been gone?" I felt my grin fall. We had wondered why the wolves hadn't confronted us about Casey, and concluded that they didn't know. We had worried someone would notice him when we brought him into town, but he had been so anxious. I guessed that they decided to send my daughter as soon as she was home.

"We do." Edward said from behind me in his scary voice.

"That's against the pact. He was one that you aren't permitted to change. We have full rights to call the pack, and murder all of you." Blaedon said harshly from her side. Dylan's face was hard as a rock.

"We'll be ready." Dylan's face fell, and Blaed pulled her into a hug with her back facing his chest, murmuring in her ear. He obviously thought we couldn't hear it, but I did because I was so close;

"_It's okay, baby. You don't need them. It has to be this way, they broke the pact. They ruined everything. I honestly thought they would hand him over, for you. But I was wrong, and I'm so sorry."_ Edward tensed up behind me because of their embrace, his protective instinct falling into place even after over a year.

"We are giving you one last chance to hand him over, or destroy him. If we come and he isn't either dead, or incapacitated, we will attack. You'll be hearing from us." Blaed said, walking Dylan back out to their car. I put my face in my hands, and sobbed without tears. I sat down on the brown sofa, and cried. Edward came and put an arm around me, but I shook him off and stood.

"Why can't we get along? Why can't I see my baby? She's the only thing in this world that made me special, and I won't fight with her. I love her." Edward stood, angered.

"She left us, Bella. She left us for that boy to live with him in who-knows-where, doing god-knows-what with him!" My hand burned as my skin connected with his, and I smacked him for the first time in my life or after life as hard as I possibly could. He stared at me, shocked, and I walked away from him, fuming and hurt.

Dylan's POV:

If they wound up fighting my parents, we would win. Our pack had become even stronger, and larger since I had left, and we were ready for a battle. I wouldn't participate, and I wouldn't even be at Forks. This didn't involve me. I was going home with Blaed. Landon was at home, watching things, and I was going there tomorrow. I thought my parents cared about me enough to not fight, but they didn't, so non eof this concerned me. I wouldn't fight them, but I wouldn't help them.


	17. Bailey

**The baby is Jacob and Mackenzie's 2****nd**** baby. If you remember, she was pregnant a few chapters. This chapter is just to torture you! **

**Chapter 16**

Blaed's POV:

Read the note above, or you'll be so confuzzled!!!

I could see how much the news had crushed Dylan. She had a hard face on as we walked out, but as soon as we were over "Enemy Lines" she slowed down, and changed, crying into her hands. I ran over to her, and wrapped my arms around her, trying to be comforting. I had to get her home before she had a mental breakdown. I picked her up and started running her to my parents' to get ready to leave. She sobbed into my shoulder, and I stroked her hair over and over again. We ran into my bedroom, and I put her on the bed.

An hour later, my parents still weren't home, and Dylan was sleeping. Bailey kept waking up, and I was afraid she would wake Dylan, so I picked her up and rocked her while I tried to think of a solution to the feud between our two races. The baby gurgled and cooed against my neck; Bailey was what my father's baby _should_ look like. She had dark brown, almost black, hair, and matching eyes. She was very happy, and I'd only heard her cry a few times. I sat on the couch, and laid her on her back in my lap.

"Where's the baby?" I asked in my voice reserved for babies, and covered my eyes. "There she is!" I exclaimed, and Bailey giggled as I tickled her stomach. I gasped to add emphasis, and she became still with curiosity, her mouth slightly open, her big brown eyes wide. "Where's the baby?" I questioned again, my eyes covered, "There she is!" This time I heard two people laughing, and I whipped my head around to see Dylan leaning against the door frame laughing quietly. She grinned at my surprised face, and came to sit beside me on the sofa, taking Bailey into her arms. Bailey snuggled against her chest and dozed.

"How are you?" I asked Dylan quietly, she shrugged,

"Fine, just a little upset. I'm over it, though." I shook my head,

"Baby, you don't ever have to be _over_ it. They are your family, and it hurts to have your new family fight with them."

"I know, but I just don't want to seem unfaithful to the pack."

"No one will _ever_ think that. They know where you stand." She sighed,

"I want to go home."

"Me too."

"Things are so much better there. I want to go back to our normal lives where we can just be together. Go to high school, graduate, go to college-"

"Finish college, get married, have a few babies of our own." I said, stroking Bailey's head. She looked at me in surprise; we had never discussed babies or marriage before. We hadn't ever gotten past college.

"Sounds good to me." She said.

"Good."

"Hey, I love you."

"I love you too." Then there was a huge crash, something exploded, and I fell into the oblivion of passing out.


	18. Games!

**Let's play a game! I have a lyric from a song hidden in this chapter, and you guys have to review, guessing the lyric, song, and artist! I'll update once someone wins!!! Maddy Vogel, you can't participate, cuz' you probably already know it!**

**Chapter 17**

Dylan's POV:

READ THE MESSAGE AT THE TOP! IT'LL BE UBER-FUN!!!!!!!!!!!

I groaned, and rolled over. Smelling smoke and fear, I furiously blinked the spots from my eyes, and tried to get up. Voices were yelling, but muffled to my hurt ears. Someone grabbed my arms roughly, and I growled, fighting them with all I had. I changed into my wolf form, slightly delirious, and they dropped me. The baby was crying at my feet, scared from her fall. I looked up into the face standing above me, but there was no face; it was a human body, with the grace of a vampire, but they all had on hoods so I couldn't see their faces. I lunged, and bit the leg of the hooded figure in front of me, and he howled in pain, I growled, jumping back before he could strike me, the baby between my front legs. _Where is Blaed? _I looked around frantically, and saw him crumpled by the chair we were on before the explosion. My stomach dropped, he looked dead. What if they'd killed him? I felt a sensation like a car hitting me, fell down, and looked blindly up to see the figure trying to put Bailey in a bag while I was still confused. I wasn't letting him have her, though. I lunged again, and hung onto his neck with all my might. He fell, but I knew he wasn't dead. I ran around to his front, and in three tries nipped the bag from his hands. Shoving my nose inside, I came up with the baby, and grabbed her by her one-piece pink outfit, and ran. I knew my speed, and I knew the vampires' speed; if they really tried, they could have me. I had to go back for Blaed, though. I ran to the shed in the yard, changed into my human form, and laid her in the side car of a motorcycle. I covered her with a few blankets, and went back to find Blaed.

The house was on fire; probably from a bomb of sorts. I peered in the window, trying to decide the best way to save him. I couldn't face them all by myself, and everyone's thoughts had been panicky when I had been in my wolf-form, which probably meant they were fighting themselves. I realized that all the figures were looking for something; Jewelry? No, they don't need money or trinkets. I couldn't figure it out, but it didn't really matter; Blaed was still on the floor, and I whined in frustration. I couldn't just go in; he was too heavy for me to carry, and the hooded figures were all over, anyway.

"Where is she? He said he was positive she would be here!" One vampire said.

"How should I know? The kid's an idiot; just a newborn. But at least we got to take care of there infestation of werewolves," he said, kicking Blaed. Blaed shifted on his own, and shivers of relief went through my body, a whine vibrated my chest like a puppy asking to be let back inside the house. Not clever of me at all. The two hooded figures looked up at the window, seeing me, and all I heard was one shout;

"Get her!" Before I ran, and the chase was on. I ran as fast as I could, and when I didn't hear his feet crunching leaves anymore, I climbed a tree, and sat on one of the lower branches. Suddenly, I was pushed out; changing in mid air, I landed into a roll, unhurt.

"You thought you could get away? Stupid, stupid mutt." He laughed, and slammed a fist into me that had me sufficiently knocked out too.

Next thing I knew, I was being gently nudged awake.

_Come on, baby. Wake up. Please wake up_. Blaed pleaded with his thoughts . I felt warm liquid falling over my muzzle, and down my neck, making my fur stick to my head. I gasped a breath, and assessed my situation before I opened my eyes; I had a broken forearm, and few ribs it felt like when I breathed deep. Evidently, I had begun to bleed from a large cut in my head. I opened my eyes slowly. Blaed let out a long breath that sounded like he had been holding it for a while, and started licking my face.

_I thought you were dead, or dying. _He thought.

_Ditto, _I thought, licking him back. He laid down next to me, and I looked around the place we were in; It was a large metal cage, like a dog crate, except giant. I stood to see if I could break the bars.

_Don't _Blaed stood and stopped me from touching the bars. _They're electric. Listen closely. _I looked at him, but listened; there was a low humming sound, like electric pumping through the bars. I stood at the bars, examining the room, feeling like a prisoner. Probably because I was one. The room had a brown table with chairs, and a two-way mirror, like the ones you see in Law and Order in the interrogating rooms. Nothing else, though. The cement walls indicated that we were in some sort of basement, and it was very cold.

_The baby? _I asked softly. If they had gotten her, I would never forgive myself.

_The two at our house were being kept too busy by you to look for her. _He grinned his wolf's grin; _my parents will find her when they get back. I heard their thoughts when they were getting away. They're planning to go back to the house to look for us. She's safe, and you saved her, baby. _I smiled too. Thank god. I snuggled down next to Blaed, and groomed his face and neck. What else was there to do? We tried to listen for the others' thoughts, but heard nothing, suspecting they were still passed out. We also decided to never change into our human forms, just in case.

We were in the cage for three days before someone brought us food and water; a huge steak that was quadruple the size of a standard one. We tore it apart to show the guard just how scary we could be, and I lapped the water with endless thirst.

On the sixth day, I started running, but there was nowhere to run to. I was just so damn restless. Then they finally came in, and examined us before they'd fed us. Once they dragged me out by my front legs, I began struggling weakly, my still unhealed, sore ribs screaming out in protest. I whined in pain, and the vet or whatever he was dropped me. I fell, and was wondering why he'd let me go so easily, until I saw Blaed growling viciously, bits of spittle flying from his mouth, hovering over me. The doctor looked terrified by his reaction, and started murmuring softly to us. _Please, Blaed, let him re brake my ribs. They healed in the wrong positions, and they hurt so much. He'll know that. Please let him help me. _He whined in protest.

_How do I know that he's here to help, and not dissect you? _

_We don't know that, but I need it done. I can't help you if I'm broken all over. _

_Okay, _He stopped growling, but trotted into the room, refusing to be separated from me. I rolled onto my side, and tried to show the doctor I wasn't going to hurt him. He came over, and started feeling my ribs; one weary eye on Blaed, murmuring while he worked. I knew when he was going to start re breaking them, because he put a muzzle on me, which upset Blaed, and started murmuring a little louder, his words more comprehendible.

"Good girl. Good girl. Steady girl. What a pretty girl you are…" He kept calling me girl, it was a little annoying. He pet me, and snapped the first bones with practiced hands.It hurt more than anything I'd ever felt before, and I jumped with pain heating my bones. I yelped, and he quickly did the rest; like a band-aid, quick and simple. But it still hurt like a bitch. When i was re-aligned, he laid me back in the entrance of the cage, and held me still. Blaed padded over, and lay down next to me. If I sat still from an hour or two, they would heal perfectly, good as new. The doctor waved his hand towards the mirror, like someone was waiting on the other side of the glass. They were.

"I want these animals fed twice a day. No more steak, real things. They need water 24-7, and I will be checking up on her," H pointed to me, "tomorrow. The male seems fine, if not a little over-protective." He glanced back at us on last time, and the man who was guarding us closed the door of the cage while Blaed bared his teeth.


	19. Terrible Players!

**You guys are terrible at this… I'll give you a new chapter because I'm bored. But, you have to promise to read my new story about a different book. I think I like it even more than my Dylan/Blaed story. It has a lot more detail, J'adore Detail!!! FOR ALL OF YOU NON-FRENCH SPEAKERS, J'ADORE MEANS I ADORE. I heart reviewers, **

**Mer**


	20. Great Escape

**Chapter 18**

Blaed's POV:

Nothing had been concluded about why we were here until a few days later; the vet had been really helpful with Dylan and the food/water situation. They gave us this really good beef mixture that was like a thick stew. Better than raw steak, anyway. Dylan lay still for the most part of those two days. It hurt her to get up, and I could feel the throbbing in her ribs. Finally, they healed back into place, and she could get up for water and food. We both paced a lot; nervous because we still couldn't hear the thoughts of the others. Finally, someone came in besides the guards, or the vet. Someone we recognized.

"How will we tell who they are if they stay wolves?" The man next to him asked.

"It doesn't matter. We just have to kill them. We'll cover it up like an attack or something. I still don't know how they set it up like an ambush where we were in charge, but still got her to safety." He shook his head, "What are these two?"

"Male and female." He said, pointing to both of us in turn with his words, "The male is extremely aggressive from what we've observed. Female had 3 broken ribs that had to be re aligned," he shuddered, "They seem to be mates from what we can collect. Possibly Courtney Hash and Kurt Peterson. They were a couple, and Kurt had been in jail for a year once for violent behavior. But the coats don't match up to the hair color. Neither do the color of the eyes. It couldn't be anyone else, though. The numbers just don't add up. Either we counted wrong, or someone here isn't supposed to be here… Sir?" The man we knew was crouching in front of the cage, trying to see into Dylan's eyes. She averted her gaze, and slinked to the back of the cage, curling into a ball. I glared at the man until he looked at me. I growled deep in my throat to show him if he considered hurting her, I would kill him. He stood, and walked back to the guard.

"Don't let these two be euthanized. I may need them. How long will it take to figure out the rest of the pack's name and location?"

"A few days at the most."

"Excellent." Casey said, grinning at us before he walked out of the room.

Bella's POV:

"Oh my god." I turned up the volume on the television, and saw the annoying anchor woman explain the situation in the Indian Reservation. It appeared either terrorist or someone related had attacked the people living there. All occupant except three were missing. I covered my mouth as I gasped; Jacob, his wife and his baby were on TV, telling the woman their point of view.

"Bella? What's wron…?" Edward's voice trailed off as he saw the TV. "Oh my God, Dylan." I nodded, my face crumpling,

"She was still there when it happened." My voice cracked. Edward cam to pull me into his arms on the bed, and stroked my hair,

"Shhh baby. It's okay, I'm sure she's fine. Come on, we'll try to go find a trail." I nodded, and started getting out of the bed. I liked to sit there and watch the news. I threw on some regular, dark clothes, and dashed from the house, Edward on my heels.

Edward's POV:

I was going to kill Casey. Obviously he had found some way to have the werewolves captured. It was probably the Volturi. They had been dying to get rid of the werewolves on the reservation for years. A little searching confirmed my thoughts. Every house reeked of Volturi. Casey had disappeared the night Dylan had come to talk to us. When I went to check on him, he was gone. Listening to thoughts in the vicinity, I saw from his eyes; flicking out a cell phone he thought _This'll get rid of him. _But at least he'd thought him. Not them. And he still loved Dylan. Plus, he didn't know she was a werewolf, so even if they had caught her, they wouldn't know it. I voiced the reassurances to Bella, and she relaxed a little.

Dylan's POV:

I couldn't believe Casey had done this to me. I was going to kill him; my mom would be freaking, my dad pissed. I hoped he would know how to calm her a little. I paced the cage; back and forth, back and forth. Blaed was doing the same on the opposite end of the cage. Finally, he lay down, and sighed. Every day it felt like this cage was getting even smaller. As Blaed lay with his head resting on his paws, I cantered over to him, and snuggled up next to his side, shoving my nose in his thick neck fur, my eyes closed. I felt him reach around to lick my ears. I started humming deep in my throat like all werewolves did when they were happy, or a pet felt good. He could always make me feel better. I licked his face in thanks, and he dismissed it by continuing his groom.

_I want to get out of here, _

_I know baby. Me too._ I sighed,

_I'm so bored. I hate this place, and it smells funny. _He laughed the croaky wolf laugh.

_We'll be out soon._

_What if we're not? What if he kills us with the rest of the pack? We have less than three days to think of a plan to get out of here and save everyone else. I don't know about you, but that seems impossible to me. _

_Have some hope, baby, I think I have a plan. _He described it in detail, and she noticed he almost left her out completely.

_Do I get to do anything?_

_I don't want you to get hurt. You'll play a big role, though; don't let your pride be damaged. _I sniffed.

_When?_

_The next time they feed us. In about 3 hours… _


	21. Guards

**Sorry about the whole "Not Writing In Like A Week" thing. My internet was down, but I'm gonna give you a couple of action-packed chapters to make up for it! Review please, it motivates me!!!!!**

**Chapter 19**

Blaed's POV:

I hoped this would work. It made me extremely anxious, and the hours dragged by painfully. If something went wrong, they would probably kill us on the spot, and if I was responsible for any harm that came to Dylan, I could never forgive myself. Finally, a man backed into the room carrying two large bowls; it was time.

As he opened the door of the cage, and set down the bowl, Dylan started acting her part. She rushed forward, and shoved her face into the bowl, inhaling the food. The man looked at her warily, but set down my bowl too. She stopped all of a sudden, and made a choking noise. Her eyes went wide, and the real acting began. She gasped and gasped for air. The man rushed to her, and patted her side like he was trying to get her to cough it up. I began to realize that they actually cared if we were kept alive. Maybe not just us _particularly, _but they wanted us to live for some reason. I lunged, and snapped the stun stick from the loop at his side; breaking the leather ring that held it in place. The man grasped for it, but came up with air, and Dylan hopped to her feet and ran out of the cage as the struggle began between the man and I. He was human, but he was no dummy. He knew that I wasn't as dumb as a regular wolf, or as weak as a human. He also knew that he couldn't beat me without his zappy stick. Over and over he tried to grab the stick; until finally I broke it easily in my jaws. Defenseless, he darted backwards, and slammed the door shut in my face. He turned to Dylan, obviously expecting the female to be a little easier to catch, but she gave him hell. She lunged in before he could corner her, and bit his knee. As he fell to the ground moaning in pain, she rolled her eyes, and came to get the door open for me. She must have felt the relief through our connection, because she thought;

_I can take care of myself, overprotective wolf. _

_It's my job to be overprotective, baby. _She sniffed, and trotted to the door that led out of the room; it hung open from the man's stupidity. I ran to him, and he flinched as I grabbed the walkie-talkie from his belt in my jaws. Dylan trotted back into the room.

_Didn't you hear me calling you? _She asked.

_No. Wait, try doing it again, but out of the room. _She went over the threshold, and closed her eyes like she was shouting;

_Anything? _She asked as she walked back in;

_No. Now we know why we couldn't hear the others' thoughts. _

_Well, come look at this; it's like they were sitting in a theatre watching us. _We ran from the room, and I saw she was right. It was just like a movie theatre. Soft velvet seats filled the room on different levels; ultimately, only six or seven rows, and rather small, but enough to hold about a dozen or more people. People that would be watching us through the two-way mirror. We were in an experiment lab, and we were the experiment. Dylan and I looked at the man lying on the floor with a new horror.

Dylan's POV:

I was desperate to get out of the room, now. I felt violated and exposed. I searched for a way out of this horrible place besides the room with the cage; I never wanted to be in that room again. My eyes wandered to above the rows of seats, and saw a glowing red sign above a door that read EXIT. Just like a fire escape in a movie theatre. I began to tell Blaed about my discovery with my thoughts, but realized that it was impossible in this room, for some reason. So I just nudged his shoulder with my nose, and ran up the stairs. He growled deep in his throat as we topped the stairs, as a warning for me to stay back. I obeyed, and fell into step at his heels. He stood on his hind legs, and pushed the bar to open the door. It opened, but was swinging shut, so he thrust his head through the crack. He wiggled a little, and wedged the door farther open, whining softly with frustration.

Finally, he squeezed through, and I followed. We were in a long white hall with grey tiles, and no windows. There were doors identical to ours every ten feet or so down the entire length of the hallway, and other halls that must lead to other halls. It was like a giant maze. I had no idea how we were going to get out. I tested our connection;

_Blaed?_

_Yeah?_

_What are we going to do? _

_I don't know, baby. I just don't know._


	22. Audience

**Chapter 20**

Bella's POV:

Edward and I ran through the woods for a few days until we came to Jacob's home. It made my dead heart ache in my chest. He had repaired his father's house to perfection, and added on. He'd also built a car garage next door. Written in large letters on a sign on top was;

**BLACK'S GARAGE; YOU BROKE IT, WE FIX IT!**

I took a deep breath, and prepared myself to go into the house that held so many memories. Edward put a hand on my shoulder, and for just a moment, I wondered what my life would have been like if I'd chosen Jacob; I saw for the second time in my life a picture of two little dark-haired toddlers running into the woods. I closed my eyes, and this time it was Dylan running into the woods with those babies, teaching them to fly like she could. They weren't mine, they were hers! They were blonde, not dark. This was _Dylan's_ future. She wasn't meant to be with vampires, she was made specifically for Blaedon, and they would be happy. In that moment, I realized what a fool I'd been to not see this before. She should be with Blaed, have her children; grow old, and die in his arms. But that didn't mean I shouldn't see her. This was my chance to change things. To make it so I could see my daughter in peace, no matter where her path took her. I gripped Edward's hand, and we walked up to the house to knock on the door; it was time for me to confront my past.

Jacob's POV:

I couldn't believe she was here on my front porch, in front of my house, talking to me. It was like nothing had ever happened, and we were both seventeen again, about ready to go for a ride on our bikes. Except a few tiny details; my wife and baby at my heels, Edward at hers, and the fact that she reeked like a vampire from her core, instead of it just clinging to her clothes. Just minor impurities in this picture. I realized how much I'd missed her once I saw her face. I loved her still, but it wasn't the puppy love I'd started; this was an adult love. But one of friendship. I was contented with my life, and I didn't need Bella to come in with her whisk to scramble it up. I wanted her happy, but I no longer wanted to be the man to make her happy, that was Edward's job now. I would always love her, but now it wasn't a burning passion.

"Can we just search for her scent to see where they took them?" Bella asked weakly.

"Of course, but we already looked," I said.

"And…" Edward asked.

"They found some way to cover up the scent. Those guys, whoever they are, are more advanced than I'd thought. But then again, we were expecting you guys," I gestured towards them, "Not the Spanish Inquisition." Edward's face darkened, and as a teenager, I would have been afraid, but now I held my ground, my face darkening too.

"We would never attack our own daughter." He growled.

"Seems to me as if many of your kind already have." I rebutted. "The only difference is that they took down my pack with them." Bella's face settled on wonder.

"Are you chief, Jake?" I laughed.

"No, Bells. It's your daughter who's soaring her way up to head-bitch, and taking Blaed with her, apparently. The others follow her. If anyone can get them safely back home, it's our children, believe it or not."

"Hmmm." She rubbed her finger against her lip, and I could almost see the knobs turning as she tried to think a solution out of the situation; tried to think of a way for our children to get home safely, and not just the pack.

Edward's POV:

I was more than relieved to see no signs of indecision when Bella saw Jacob. She is happy with me, I could feel it. Somewhere, I had always known that, but it was good to see it on her face right in front of me.

Blaed's POV:

We searched for a way out, but to no avail. We ran through the maze of a building, hoping for the best, expecting the worse. How long until they realize we're gone. I finally decided to chance one of the doors; bracing myself for a guard I jumped up and pressed it until it slid outward with a _whoosh_ of air. Inside was a room identical to the one Dylan and I had been in. She wined at my side, and nodded to the cage through the two-way glass. Instead of an empty cage like ours, inside were Linda and her sister Catherine, both pups of the pack, in their wolf-forms. I rushed to the door leading into the room behind the glass, and pushed it open. Catherine hid behind Linda as the door opened, and Linda, the braver of the two, bared her teeth, expecting a guard. When she saw me, she cried out

_Blaed! How did you get in here? _

_Long story. How are you both? Did they hurt you?_ She shook her head.

_We're fine. Where is Dylan? They didn't… _

_I'm right here. _She said trotting in. _Let's get you two out of here. _We worked to find the power switch for their cage to turn off the electric. Once we got it off, I looked at Dylan. We'd have to change to turn the knob. Before I could tell her I'd do it, she was changed, and opening the door. Linda and Catherine darted out to lick her face and hands. Dylan changed back, to nuzzle them. We beckoned them to follow us, and the two young pups followed without question.


	23. Landon's rescue

**Chapter 21**

Dylan's POV:

We ran down across and up the hallways until I couldn't have found our original room to save my life. The place was just too big, and we hadn't come close to anything that resembled an exit. Just the same white doors; again and again and again.

I glanced back at the pups, then at Blaed, and he must have felt my apprehension in the connection, because his big eyes turned from anxious to comforting. I looked around, and gasped internally when I saw two guards down a hallway to the right. As our nails clattered across the tiles, they looked up from their posts, and as their eyes grew wide, they began to pursue us at a high speed.

On my own, or even with just Blaed I could have escaped. But the pups were scared silly, slipping and sliding across the tiles at every turn. In no time at all the guards caught up, and there was no way I was leaving the pups behind. Blaed and I turned to stand our ground against the guards who were a few yards down the hall, and he nuzzled my neck in a way that made me feel like it would be the last time he would get to show me affection. I was staggered by the loved transmitted through our minds from his to mine, and I tried to send it back in the same magnitude so he would know how much I loved him back. I turned from him to see the guards sprinting towards us, already calling for backup, which I could hear thundering towards us from some distant room. I took a deep breath as I looked up, and a dozen or so men came up behind the two that had been pursuing us. Too many for just the two of us. I took a deep breath, and braced myself for the collision. I wasn't disappointed, either. They slammed into us with blows from their fists and sticks until I was forced to take a few steps back.

I howled out as the second wave of guards was about to hit, and heard a howl in return. But it wasn't Blaed; no, he was busy holding onto the arm of the man attacking me with his teeth. It wasn't the pups; they were courageously ganging up on the second guard, and nipping at his calves. I turned my attention back to the guards who should have made it to me by then, and saw they were held up. Held up with the wolf who had called back to my howl; Landon. I wagged my tail joyfully, and ran to his side to help him with the guards. Soon Blaed was by my side, and they were slowly retreating. The three of us, strong, young, and healthy was just too much against their numbers, and they fell back.

We howled jubilantly, and ran back to the pups who were still taking down the guard. I finished him, and started running circles around Blaed and Landon happily. They playfully nipped at me, and grinned as I dodged them. We began to make sure the men on the ground were completely incapacitated, or dead, when I heard it. A small whimpering like a puppy looking for his mother. I looked around for the source of the noise, and turned in time to see Landon slump to the ground. His pain radiated, and I was sure Blaed felt it too. We ran to him, and I assessed his wounds as he started to take in quick breaths, and made a gasping sound in the back of his throat. I nuzzled his body to try to get him to tell me where it hurt.

_Everywhere,_ was his response. I looked him over quickly but efficiently, and found the source of the pain; he had a huge gash in his stomach, where all his vital organs could slip out, which they were proving. He flexed his stomach, and flinched, crying out, when they slid toward the gap.

_Stay still! _I cried to him.

_It burns Dylan, it burns so much! _He said back,

_I know sweetie, _I tried to comfort him, _I know. Blaed, _he looked up at me, _We need help. _He nodded,

_How? How do we get out, Landon. _Pictures flashed through my head, the way out. I looked at Blaed, and he understood that one of us would have to stay behind with him while the others went to get help.


	24. Blood and the bronze bullet

**Chapter 22**

**Blaed's POV:**

_I'll do it,_ the love of my life insisted, _I know more first aid, and you know it. _She was going to stand her ground on this, but I couldn't let her stay here by herself.

_Never,_ I shook my head. I didn't care how hard she was to deny when she used her stubbornness. This could be life or death, and there wasn't any way I was going to lose her if I had any say in the matter. _Dylan, you're just wasting valuable time fighting with me. I'm not letting you stay here, _I laid on the ground next to my wounded friend, _go on baby, I'll see you soon, _I saw her eyes soften, and I knew I'd won. She paced over, and licked my nuzzle affectionately. She straightened, and gave me one last look before corralling the pups towards the exit.

I sighed, and laid my head down on Landon's back. _How are you feeling? _

_Like shit. I have a huge hole in my stomach. _I chuckled my raspy wolf laugh, but realized the seriousness of the situation. My best friend could die. I was always terrible at hiding my emotions when in my wolf form, and Landon must have sensed my melancholy, because he turned his head to look into my eyes, _Hey, if I die, I just want you to know that I love you and Dylan. _He continued before I could intervene, _also, could you tell my parents and Jill _**(his girlfriend)**_ what happened?_ I nodded

_Of course man, but you can't talk like that. It makes it seem possible. You can't die. I'm not ready to lose you, _

_Sure you are Blaed. You've got Dylan. She takes good care of you, and she loves you more than anything. That's not something you find around every corner. Don't give it up. No matter what. _I nodded again as I heard the pounding of boots, and a dozen guards came into view. Before I could blink, I was being yanked up by my throat, and they had a muzzle over my mouth. I fought, and growled when they started to try to get Landon on his feet. Didn't they realize what they were doing? I turned my head as everything tumbled through the gap, and Landon cried out in pain. It was a mournful sound, and I didn't need to turn back to know he was dead. But I did anyway. I felt the need to see the face of my dearest friend one last time. He was in his human form, a sure sign that he was dead. The face that had teased me and laughed, and frowned and cried when we were young was smooth and carefree. He had a small smile on, like he knew where he was going was bound to be good. Just another adventure to him. Not death, just something new and exciting. I howled as loud as I could as they dragged me away, a tribute to my dead friend.

**Bella's POV:**

All I saw was a bronze streak throw itself at me, and then I had my daughter in my arms again. She was sobbing, and trying to tell me something, and I sat her in a chair at Jake's small kitchen table, trying to calm her down.

"Breathe Dylan, breathe." I cooed, stroking her hair.

"We n- need to get b-back."

"Back where, sweetie?"

"To the l-lab in Warminster. They have Blaed, and Landon. The pack. Mom, where's dad? Where are Jacob and Mackenzie?"

"Your father is getting clothing from home, and Jacob and Mackenzie are out looking for you and Blaed. Sweetie, can't you call them while you're in your wolf form?" She nodded, sniffling.

"I'm so sorry mom. For everything." I hugged her fondly.

"I know baby. Everything's going to change now. Come on baby, call your family." I felt a twinge of remembrance when she shifted to her wolf-form. A younger Jake ran towards me in my mind. Multiple times as a wolf, and as a love-sick teenager. Then she was beside me again in the form I had raised.

"They're on their way," she said.

"We will find them, and get them home safely," I tried to assure her.

"As long as I have breath in my body." She said confidently.


	25. Poor Froggy Project

**Chapter 23**

**Dylan's POV:**

The four of us ran through the woods and back roads silently; my mother, my father, Jacob and I. When we finally reached the large abandoned-looking building, we still didn't say a word as they followed me into through a broken window. I followed the trail of blood first, the cold feeling in my stomach growing stronger as I smelled Landon's blood. This wasn't good if he was still alive at all. We came to a room with a small window at the top. My father peeked in, and began to walk away. My mother gave him a frown, and glanced in too. She turned, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's a dissection," she whispered to me, "Landon." If I was in my human form I would have cried, but instead, I padded away slowly, my head hanging as Jake did the same.

_I can't believe he's dead._

_He had a good life, even though it was short. _Jake said kindly, digging his nose into my neck. When we broke apart from our animal's embrace, my mother and father were looking at us awkwardly. I trotted past them, and they followed, my father bringing up the rear. I wasn't really sure what to do next. I could find Blaed, but then what would I do about the pack? I needed him with me to find them; otherwise I wouldn't be able to find a way to get them all out safely. I stopped, and went back to where the trail of Landon's blood started; I took a deep breath with my mouth open, and over the smell of Landon's blood, I smelt Blaed. I followed the scent to a door that was the same as the room with Landon's dissected body in it.

_Oh no, _I thought in despair. What would I do if he was dissected too?

_Dylan look at me, _Jake said, and I did as I was told, _I am sure he is fine, _I nodded, and looked up at my father in my own way of asking him to look through the window I was too short to reach. He understood my sign language, and peeked through the window. Relief went over his face, and I was scared. I knew how much he hated Blaed. I walked away with my head down like I had when I found out Landon's fate. I transformed, and collapsed to the ground in my human form, crying.

**Edward's POV:**

The instant my only daughter walked away from me in that miserable way, I felt terrible that I had been so horrible to Blaedon. He really wasn't a bad kid, and he obviously loved my daughter very much. He was on the operating table with an oxygen tube in his mouth. But he wasn't dead. They were preparing to do surgery on him, who knew what. They would have to wait ten minutes for the oxygen to work, we had time. My baby collapsed onto the floor in her human form, and I ran over to collect her into my arms. No matter how close to my age she looked, she was still my baby girl, and always would be.

"He's alive, baby." I whispered into her ear, and she straightened, looking into my eyes.

"He is?" She choked out, and I nodded. She grinned a watery smile, and stood. Bella handed her a pair of shorts and a shirt as Jacob and I looked awkwardly away. Dylan hurried to the door, and grinned again as she saw her love alive, if passed out, on the operating table. She sighed, and I realized how much she loved him. I would have to make an effort in the future to be kinder to them both.

**Dylan's POV:**

He was alive. I didn't deserve for this good luck, this amazing man in my life, and the most phenomenal family in the world, I really didn't but I couldn't help reveling in it.

"Casey," my mother whispered from my side, and I noticed him in a dark suit in the corner of the room. I was really going to tear his head off.

"What do you say we just bust in there?" Jake said excitedly from my side. Sometimes it felt like he was my age, and I loved him for it. My mother laughed,

"Always the first to fight aren't you Jake?"

"Indeed," my dad commented,

"Well, that's my son in there! How do we know what they're going to do and when?"

"We don't" My father agreed, and my mother and I looked at him, surprised. Before we could debate on it anymore, my father grabbed the door knob, and pushed the door open. Everyone in the room turned to us as one, and I wasn't as scared as I would have been without my family.

"Dylan, Edward, Bella! How good of you to join us!" Casey exclaimed.

"Just give me my pack and Blaed," I tried to say calmly, but it sounded menacing even to my own ears.

"Tsk tsk Dylan, not very polite." Casey said. I really was going to kill him, or whatever you do to a vampire. I transformed in mid-air, and saw Casey's look of surprise before I hit him, tearing at any piece of him I could reach.

**Sorry this is so short, I've got a writer's block!!!**


	26. The End, And The Beginning

**Chapter 24**

**Bella's POV:**

My daughter was more like a wolf then I'd ever seen before as she tore at the colorless skin of the vampire I had almost loved. Even as that copper wolf, I'd never really seen the violent side, the wolf side.

When I was going through that tough time all those years ago, I had heard countless times how dangerous it could be to be near a werewolf when they attacked. Now I understood why they said to me as a puny human. She was almost terrifying as she finally lost her cool, and even though I was a vampire, and she was my daughter, I had to convince myself to not be scared of her. Edward was taking care of the other assistant doctor in the room.

Jacob was there then, pulling her off quietly but firmly, and when she shifted to her human form, she was sobbing,

"That's for Landon," she choked out, and I heard the pain, "And I swear to god if you did anything to Blaed, if you even touch anyone in my family I'll-" She stopped, her mouth popped into an O of surprise, as Blaed started to shift. She turned back to Casey, and her eyes were angry again, the relief gone, "I'm not going to give you the chance," she turned to Edward, and he slipped something silver out of his pocket. I covered my mouth as I realized that they planned to burn him. Dylan went over to Blaed, and started to help him up until he shifted into his human form, and she kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her back, and laughed into her neck, inhaling deeply, absorbed in her scent. It made my heart break to see such love in that one gesture, and I was happy for them.

"Let's go," Jacob said, interrupting their moment. Blaed looked around, surprised, and observed the contents of the room, and the creature inside it. He nodded, and walked with some help from his father and Dylan into the hall.

"Goodbye Casey," Edward said sadly, and threw the lighter on him, closing the door while pushing me out of the room.

**Two Weeks Later**

**Dylan's POV:**

I took a deep breath, and prepared myself to go back to New Hope. I crouched to the ground and hugged Tally's huge form to my chest, smelling her soft fur. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to see Blead's loving face.

"Ready?" he asked, and I nodded. I stood as my parents came out of Jacob's house, and smiled,

"Baby," My mom said, and hurried to hug me, kissing my hair.

"You can come visit me whenever Mom," I said, kissing her cheek. My dad came over and hugged me too.

"Be safe. Be happy," he whispered in my ear, and gripped me tightly before releasing me. I let Tally into the Jeep, and got in next to Blaed.

"Dad?" I asked,

"Hmmm?"

"You're super old, right?"

"Yes,"

"What other mythical creatures also aren't mystical?" He grinned,

"You'd be surprised," he laughed, and he was so young again, no longer the middle-ages gentleman, but a happy seventeen-year old, like my mother. My heart ached. It was hard to know that I was physically older than my own parents.

When I was younger, I'd wanted nothing more than to be a vampire, but now I had Blaed, and I wanted to grow old with him, and have children, and just… _live_.

"Just one, daddy?" I begged.

"Fine," he said, thinking, "I swear on my word as a gentleman that I have seen mermaids in the ocean." I gasped, awed, "They are amazing hiders, and very shy. Don't get your hopes up about ever seeing one, but at sunset you can see them hopping out of the water in celebration of the end of the day. There are others," he smiled mischievously, "but you have to find them yourself."

"Bye daddy. See you soon?" I asked,

"Count on it."

So Blaed and I drove off in our car, leaving behind the place where we'd met, fallen in love, lost a friend, and gained a new alliance between werewolves and vampires to protect the people of the Olympic peninsula. Just for a while, though. We headed to New Hope to start our lives together, and I laid a hand on my stomach, the new ring on my left hand glinting in the sun. I had some news for Blaed.

**This is the last chapter. You should be able to figure that one out all on your own, and I want to thank all you great reviewers for sticking with the story till' the end. Tell me if you think I should make a sequel… **


	27. NOTE IMPORTANT

**I need you guys to review and tell me something about the sequel if I make one; **

**A) Should Dylan be having a baby?**

**B) If she has a baby should it be from the child's point of view, or Dylan's?**

**C) Should the baby be a boy or a girl?**

**D) Should the baby be like 16, or just an infant?**

**E) Should she have twins, or more, or a few kids, but spaced out by like three years? **

**Read and Review, LOVE YA!!!**


	28. Sequel Up!

**Okay, sequel is up! If you can't find it, it's called; All These Lives. And it's about Dylan's daughter and son. Her daughter Lauren, a young werewolf, is getting out of control at school and in the other aspects of her life. Can a human boy, Derik, convince her that there are better things than partying? And Landon, her son. Can he cope with becoming a werewolf in the same way that Jake had to, with a girl he loves sitting on the sidelines, clueless? **


End file.
